Who Is Worthy of the Girl?
by QuietReading
Summary: He watched from the sidelines as his best friend (not that he'd ever admit it out loud) danced with the girl who had managed to make all the hosts fall in love with her.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any of the characters, all rights belong to Bisco Hatori (who created these amazing characters).**

He watched from the sidelines as his best friend (not that he'd ever admit it out loud) danced with the girl who had managed to make all the hosts fall in love with her. He glanced at the other hosts as they watched the dancing pair. Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai were standing together-as per usual-both watching the pair with sad, soft smiles. Hikaru and Kaoru were also had sad, soft smiles gracing their features as they watched the dancers. However, there was another underlying emotion there as well; pity. He turned his attention back to the pair dancing, studying them closely.

Tamaki was gracefully leading Haruhi around the dance floor, a small blush gracing his cheeks. His attention never once wavered from Haruhi; as though she was the only thing in his universe. Haruhi was also slightly blushing as she danced with her senpai; though unlike her dance partner she would occasionally look at her surroundings. All-in-all they both looked content to stay in each other's arms dancing the night away.

His heart lurched painfully as he continued to watch them. _I never should have pushed her into his arms to dance_ , he thought. Finally he tore his gaze from the two looking once more at the twins, wondering what it was they pitied.

Hikaru was the first to notice the shadow king's gaze. Making sure not to give anything away he nudged his brother, claiming his attention. "Kyoya is watching us," he informed Kaoru. Kaoru quickly glanced over at Kyoya, only to find that his attention was focused on Tamaki and Haruhi. Kaoru turned back to watch their two friends dancing and sighed. "I wonder if he's realized how much he cares about her." He mumbled. Hikaru gave a small chuckle as he answered his brother. "If there is anyone more oblivious to their own feelings than our idiot lord, it's the great shadow king." At that statement both twins grinned at one another mischievously.

Honey and Mori were watching Kyoya and the twins, for they had also felt Kyoya's gaze earlier. "They all love her," said Honey. Mori looked down at him and waited. "But are any of them worthy?" Honey mused. "Tama-chan is an idiot and doesn't realize he loves her as a man-not as her father. Kaoru loves her but doesn't love her enough to put her before Hikaru. Hikaru doesn't seem to realize that he truly loves her and doesn't want her to be a 'toy'. Then there's Kyoya…"Honey trailed off, taking the time to study Kyoya. Mori smiled slightly as he watched his cousin trying to figure out the shadow king. Suddenly Honey sighed turning to look back at Haruhi. "None of them are good enough," he whispered.

 **So just letting you know ahead of time, that I'll try to update as fast as I can-as long as it seems there are a couple of people interested. However, I tend to write while I'm at my internship whenever I don't really have anything to do, so if it seems I'm not updating quickly I probably didn't have too much down time to write (I'll try to start writing while I'm home as well).  
Let me know what you think! Right now I'm questioning if I should just add what I already have, or if I want to add/change things around. **


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Honey and Mori walked into the music room and stopped abruptly. Tamaki was sitting lifelessly in a chair staring out the windows. The twins were lounging on the sofas appearing bored but troubled. Only Kyoya seemed relatively normal at first glance. He was sitting at his table with his laptop in front of him, the lights glaring of his glasses-allowing no one to be able to read his emotions releveled in his eyes. Honey looked around the room for Haruhi. Not finding her he looked at his friends once more.

"Where's Haruhi?" Honey finally asked. Eight lifeless eyes turned to look at him. Honey now fully creeped out by everyone hid behind Mori-peeking out around him. "Since the student body is now fully aware that Haruhi is a female, the chairman asked her to come to his office to discuss her future," Kyoya answered. "She's been in there for most of the day," He said more quietly. After a couple of minutes had passes with no one speaking Honey slipped out the entrance without being noticed. "Now to find Haruhi," He muttered.

After 30 minutes of searching-after he'd been told that Haruhi had left the chairman's office a few hours before-Honey finally found Haruhi in an empty classroom sitting on the windowsill looking out the windows. "Haruhi?" Honey spoke softly not wanting to scare the girl.

Haruhi turned to look in the general direction of where she heard a noise. _Haruhi? Haruhi? That sounds familiar, what does it mean?_ She thought to herself. _Haruhi? Oh yes that's my name isn't it? I suppose I should answer._

"HARU-CHAN!"

"Huh?" Finally Haruhi was able to focus and saw Honey's wide, tear filled eyes. "Honey-senpai, what's wrong?"

"Haruhi…you scared me," Honey managed to choke out before bursting into tears. "Your face was completely white, and-and it didn't seem as if you could hear me."

"I'm sorry senpai," Haruhi said trying to calm to boy. "I didn't mean to scare you, I'm fine now." She said as she gave the small boy a hug. Finally Honey stopped crying. "What's wrong Haru-chan, I was trying to get your attention for about 10 minutes. Did something happen in your meeting?" At Honey's question Haruhi gave a dry laugh and turned to look out the windows again. "Did something happen…I guess so."

"Haruhi," Honey said sternly. "You can tell me anything and I'll try to help you…we all will." Haruhi turned to look at Honey in surprise. She hadn't ever seen him this serious unless someone was 'picking on his friends.' Suddenly she was reminded that Honey only looked and acted a lot younger than he was; he was really the oldest one in the club. Next thing she knew Haruhi found herself telling Honey what had happened.

"Yuzuru Suoh called me into his office to tell me that instead of calling him u-uncle," she blushed, "he'd rather that I called him f-father. Then he told me that he has plans for Tamaki and me to get m-married. He'll be calling my dad to inform him of their intentions." She took a deep breath before plunging on. "Then after I left his office Yoshio Ootori called to tell me of his intentions for me to marry K-Kyoya!" When she looked over at Honey she found him frozen, mouth slightly opened, and his eyes were wide. She'd be surprised if he was actually breathing.

"I'll help you," the small boy said snapping out of his trace-like state.

"How?" Haruhi asked wearily.

Honey sat down next to Haruhi on the windowsill to think. "You could either just tell them both no, or you could also move out of the country." Haruhi looked at Honey to see if he was joking. He was completely serious. Haruhi then remembered when she first met the Host Club, Kyoya had implied that she would need to leave the country in order to escape the consequences of breaking that vase, she could only imagine how far she'd have to move in order to escape marriage. "Or you could say that you already have a boyfriend." Honey said after noticing that Haruhi looked even more troubled after his last suggestion.

Haruhi sighed and looked moodily out the window. "Except I already told them no…which both found amusing. I still don't have a passport so I can't leave the country. And where would I find a boyfriend? I don't have a lot of spare time between school, the club, and homework to go out and find one."

At this point Mori-who had been standing outside the room listening-walked through the doors. "Takashi!" Honey exclaimed. "Takashi can be your pretend boyfriend!"

Haruhi looked at Mori and blanched. "No offense senpai, but you're more like my brother." Mori let a small smile creep onto his face as he walked up to Haruhi and Honey. Once he reached them he placed his hand on Haruhi's head in a comforting gesture. "It's okay."

"Yeah Haruhi, both Takashi and I think of you as our sister; plus it's not like you really have to date each other. Just say you are and act a little closer when you're both together!" Honey said excitedly.

Seeing how excited Honey was getting over his plan Haruhi couldn't find it within her to flat out refuse him as she normally would. "Well…okay, if you're fine with it senpai." Mori smiled again, "hmm," he agreed.


	3. Chapter 3

Back in the music room both Tamaki and Kyoya were on their phones with their fathers. Both of them were silent as they listened to their respective father's wishes concerning them and Haruhi. Finally both hung up their phones and turned to look at each other. "I'm not going to give her to you," Tamaki announced breaking the silence. Kyoya smirked and turned back to his laptop. _We'll see_ , he thought.

Neither of them noticed Hikaru and Kaoru slink out the doors after hearing their conversations to find the three missing hosts.

"Haruhi!" Both twins shouted. They had just been ready to sop looking for everyone and head home.

"Hikaru, Kaoru…what is it?" Haruhi started slowly backing up in case this was another 'kidnapping.' She'd already been 'kidnapped' twice since joining the Host Club-once by the Host Club itself and once by students from St. Lobelia's- and she'd rather not be kidnapped again.

"Where were you?" Hikaru asked at the same time Kaoru asked why she was backing away from them for.

"Oh I've been around," Haruhi answered Hikaru vaguely; choosing to ignore Kaoru's question. "Now if you'll excuse me the supermarket is having a sale and I really want to get there in time."

"We want to see a commoner's supermarket. We'll go with you," Hikaru and Kaoru said speaking in synch. "We can take our car."

"No," Haruhi refused. "Absolutely not…no thank you…I'm sorry…I want to be alone…" Finally noticing that the twins were staring at her as if they didn't hear her rejections; she heaved a sigh. "Fine, lets go."

The twins grinned triumphantly and escorted her over to their car. They let Haruhi in first just as they heard their 'highness' yelling Haruhi's name. They looked back to the schools entrance to see both Tamaki and Kyoya looking their way. Tamaki started running towards their car yelling for Haruhi and something about how 'daddy would save her.' Knowing all the racket Tamaki could-and would-cause if he reached them, the twins stuck their tongues out and quickly got into the car. "Drive."

Kyoya pushed his glasses up, so that the sun glared off them, as he watched Tamaki causing a scene over Haruhi being with 'those devils.' Finally he walked over to his own car deep in thought. It wasn't until his driver asked where he wanted to go that Kyoya pulled out his cell phone. "Hello, Ranka? I was wondering if you knew where Haruhi might go after school today…I need to talk to her about something of importance."

Tamaki watched in disbelief as Kyoya ignored him and walked off. As he watched Kyoya's car start to move he remembered why he was upset in the first place. _Damn those devil twins! Taking daddy's little girl away from him_ , he thought. He took out his cell phone to call Haruhi. After all, _dads should know where their children are-especially when they were with a couple of unsavory characters_. After calling her number a couple of times (25 times) to no avail, Tamaki walked to his car depressed. _Maybe I'll go to her home to make sure she gets back safely_ , he thought perking up a bit.


	4. Chapter 4

At the market Haruhi was regretting her decision to allow Hikaru and Kaoru to accompany her. Since they had arrived the twins were running up and down the aisles exclaiming at the different flavors of the food, the prices, the packaging, etc. Haruhi could feel her temper rising quickly. "Hikaru, Kaoru slow down!" She cried out. "You're going to…" She let her voice trial off as Kaoru collided with another shopper.

"Kaoru! Are you okay?" Hikaru asked worriedly as he ran to his brother's side. "I'm alright," Kaoru answered before turning to help the other shopper pick up their groceries. "I'm terribly sorry! I wasn't watching were I was going. Please let me help you!"

Just as Haruhi was starting to walk over to where Hikaru and Kaoru where (to help them out), she felt an arm circle around her waist as a hand covered her mouth. Before she knew it she was being pulled out of sight down an aisle.

"It's just me. There's no cause for alarm," a voice said into her ear.

"Kyoya-senpai," She gasped whirling around after he released her. "What are you doing here? You scared me."

Kyoya regarded her calmly as he leaned against the shelves. It seemed that what she said was true. She was breathing faster than normal, and he could see the fear receding in her eyes. "Sorry," he said not sounding sorry at all. "We need to talk." He observed Haruhi as he spoke and couldn't help but notice how Haruhi had tensed up when he said they needed to talk. He pushed his glasses up, effectively blocking his eyes from sight as the lights glared off their lens. "I couldn't help but notice earlier that you only allowed Hikaru and Kaoru to accompany you here after you saw Tamaki and I walk out of the school.

Haruhi blushed as she realized that he'd noticed her quick glances to the schools entrance when she was 'talking' to the twins after school. _Of course he would notice something small like that_ , she thought. _I don't even think either Hikaru or Kaoru noticed that-and they were standing next to me_.

"You wouldn't e trying to avoid me, would you?" Kyoya asked.

"No, of course not! I was just tired of trying to refuse them and wanted to get here before the sale ended," Haruhi said hoping he didn't call her out on her lie; for she had planned on trying to avoid both him and Tamaki outside of the club for the rest of the school year.

"Good," Kyoya responded. "I'd hate to have to use other means to talk to you."

At his words Haruhi was once again reminded that Kyoya's family employed the secret police force and Kyoya would not hesitate to use them. "What do you want to talk about senpai?"

Kyoya had to repress the urge to smirk. Haruhi was trying to act normal but he could see through her act-she was extremely nervous, and trying not to bolt. "I received an interesting phone call from my father today…I'm sure you can guess what it was about. He asked me to remind you that being an Ootori would be very advantageous for you." He paused.

"Why? Why does your father want me to marry you? What does he get from me marrying you?" Haruhi asked looking down at the floor. As a thought passed through her mind Haruhi looked up at the Host Club's shadow king confused. "I would have thought you would blatantly reuse to marry me; after all there's nothing to be gained from it. However, you make it sound as though you didn't refuse." To say that Haruhi was confused would be an understatement. Her mind was in a whirlwind trying to figure out what the Ootori's would gain through her joining their family, why her, and why Kyoya didn't refuse-as she was sure he would have.

 _She really is cute_ , Kyoya thought. _She's trying really hard to think of what my family has to gain from her marriage to me that she's missing the obvious reason-herself_. "That's an interesting notion," he said out loud. "You could just agree and…"

"Haruhi!" They heard Hikaru and Kaoru calling. "Haruhi, where did you go?"

Kyoya glared in the direction the twins voices were coming from. Using his trademark move of pushing his glasses up, he blocked his emotions from view. "Well it seems our time together is up," he bowed. "I'll see you tomorrow." With that he turned and walked out of sight, leaving Haruhi staring after him.

"Haruhi, there you are." Hikaru and Kaoru said speaking in synch again. "Are you ready to go yet?"

Haruhi nodded dumbly at them, allowing them to lead her from the store to their car. The drive to Haruhi's house was a quiet one-what with Haruhi lost in a daze and the twins quietly eyeing her.

"Haruhi, we're here." Kaoru spoke bringing Haruhi out of her daze momentarily.

"Thank you," said Haruhi as she climbed out of their car.

The twins watched her walk towards the staircase leading to her apartment. "Did we do the right thing," questioned Hikaru. "What with interrupting them when we did." He turned to look at his brother; Kaoru continued to watch Haruhi through the car window as he answered. "I believe we did. Though it would have been interesting to hear what Kyoya said next, I don't think Haruhi could have handled it with everything else that happened today." As their car pulled away from the cub Kaoru spoke up again. "This is more interesting than we originally thought it'd be."

Haruhi hardly noticed when Hikaru's and Kaoru's car pulled away. In fact it wasn't till she reached the top of the stairs that she snapped out of her daze. _Damn those rich bastards! They made me completely forget about the sale!_

A figure moved beside her apartment's door calling her attention to them. "Senpai?" She asked as the figure moved closer to the light revealing them to her.


	5. Chapter 5

"Haruhi, my daughter! Thank goodness you're safe! I was worried when you went off with those demon twins! They didn't do anything to you, did they?" Tamaki said as he rushed towards Haruhi to hold her close to his chest.

"No senpai they didn't do anything to me. They just escorted me to the grocery store." She left out the part about how the twins managed to cause a ruckus and Kyoya showing up. Being this close to Tamaki she was reminded about of their dance the other night and blushed. It seemed as though Tamaki had a similar thought for me moved away from her with a slight blush across his cheeks as well.

"Well…um…" Tamaki was at a loss of what to say next.

Noticing her senpai's struggles Haruhi decided to speak first. "Senpai, is there a reason why you were here waiting in the dark?"

"Oh that…well I just wanted to make sure you got home all right," Tamaki answered innocently looking away from Haruhi. "Also I wanted to make sure you were okay after talking to my father at school earlier."

Haruhi let loose a sigh; she could guess what was going to come next. _First Kyoya and now Tamaki_ , she thought. _It seems as though neither of them are going to let me try to forget what happened today_. "Senpai did your father tell you what he talked to me about?" She asked deciding to get this particular conversation over with. Tamaki nodded still not looking at her. "What did you say?" She questioned him again.

"Honestly I've never thought about getting married, but I wouldn't mind being married to you." Finally he looked at Haruhi. Seeing her blank expression he rushed to try and bring her some small comfort. "Of course we wouldn't need to get engaged right away; we can take our time and get to know each other better outside of the club's activities." He paused and looked away from her once again. "I know you have other…options for your future," he said so quietly that Haruhi almost missed it.

They stood outside, neither talking for a few minutes. Finally Tamaki cleared his throat and looked at Haruhi saying, "You should probably get inside where it's warm. I don't want to be the reason you get a cold or something." Haruhi nodded and turned to get her key out of her bag to go inside. "Haruhi…" Tamaki said moving closer to her.

Haruhi fumbled with the key as she felt Tamaki's body heat behind her. She waited to see what he would say or do.

"Goodnight," he said moving away from her again. "I'll see you in school."

She turned around to watch him walk down the stairs towards his car that she had somehow missed before. "Senpai," she called down to him before he got into his car. He paused. "Goodnight," she called out again.

It was the sun glaring through the gaps of her curtains that woke Haruhi. She laid in bed thinking through the other day's events. A knot started forming in her stomach and continued to get bigger and bigger with each passing second she spent thinking on yesterday. _Great I'll have to see them both today at school_ , she thought with a groan. _Wait…today is Saturday; I don't have to see either of them today_. At that thought the knot in her stomach lessened and she felt relieved. _I wonder if they forgot that yesterday was Friday as I did._

In two other households, two boys were glaring at the calendar for they had indeed forgotten that it was the weekend. However, once they boys got over the fact that they didn't have school today-and therefore a believable excuse to see Haruhi-they decided to wait until Monday to talk to Haruhi again, instead of going over to her house. _Hopefully_ , they both thought, _she would take this weekend to think over what they said to her and what she wanted_.


	6. Chapter 6

Back at the Fujioka household Haruhi was starting her day. She had a lot to do; she needed to go grocery shopping (since she forgot all about buying groceries yesterday when she was there), she also needed to do the laundry, and clean the apartment fully. Just as she had started in on her list of chores her phone rang. _I really hope that isn't either Tamaki or Kyoya_ , she thought wearily. _I really don't want to deal with either of them anytime soon_. "Hello?" She answered her phone.

"HAAARRRUUU-CHAN," a cutesy voice drawled out from the phone. "What are you doing today? Do you want to hang out?"

"Honey-senpai," Haruhi clarified. Of all the people to call her she wouldn't have guessed it would be Honey.

The boy giggled on the phone. "Come, come Haruhi. Come out with us to get cake."

"Us? Who all are us?" Haruhi questioned. She wasn't sure she wanted to know who us was.

"Takashi and I," Honey giggled. "We're already outside your home, come on down."

Haruhi groaned; there went her peaceful weekday of not having to deal with any of the Host Club members. "Alright, just let me get changed into something presentable." She said looking down at her sweatpants and tank top. She didn't think that it would be acceptable to wear this outfit out to where Honey and Mori were going. She quickly changed into a short sundress with a pair of flat sandals. Grabbing her purse she went outside to meet Honey and Mori.

Sitting outside of a little quaint bakery Haruhi watched as Honey happily devoured his 3rd cake. He was so happy Haruhi could practically see little flowers circling around his head as he ate his cakes.

"Haru-chan what do you want to do after this?" Honey asked his friend.

"Mmmm…well I really need to go grocery shopping since I didn't get anything when I was at the store yesterday," Haruhi said thinking about what else she wanted to get done today.

"Ehh, why didn't you buy anything if you were already there?" Honey asked her.

 _Shoot! I didn't mean to say that out loud_ , Haurhi thought. _Well I guess I could just tell them what happened; I mean they already know everything else._ So Haruhi ended up telling Honey and Mori about Hikaru and Kaoru coming with her to the grocery store, how Kyoya showed up to talk to her, and how Tamaki was waiting at her apartment afterwards to check on her.

"Eh, so that's where everyone went yesterday," Honey mused still eating his cake.

As Haruhi sat there remembering yesterday's event once again-it seemed as though that was all she could do lately-she remembered being scared when Kyoya had grabbed her from behind and when she realized someone was outside of her house waiting before she realized it was Tamaki. "Hey Honey-senpai…Mori-senpai…could you guys teach me some self-defense moves?" She asked them both.

Honey stopped eating his cake to look at the girl he thought of like his sister. _Well I suppose with everything that is happening to her, it might be a good idea…but Kyoya and Tamaki would be furious with us when they found out._

Mori had also turned to look at Haruhi and was thinking along the same lines at Honey was. However, as he assessed the small girl before him he noticed her desperation. He smiled and raised his hand to ruffle her hair affectionately, "sure."

 _This day wasn't so bad after all_ , Haruhi thought as Honey and Mori dropped her off in front of her house a couple hours later. _I feel a lot better after talking to Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai about Kyoya-senpai and Tamaki-senpai. I also got them to agree to giving me a couple of lessons of self-defense, and they took me grocery shopping._ She smiled to herself and waved as their car drove off. When their car was no longer in sight Haruhi turned and walked into her apartment.

 **Is everyone enjoying this story? Should I continue or not?**


	7. Chapter 7

Haruhi trudged through the hallways towards the 3rd music room. Normally she didn't get why other students seemed to dread Mondays, however, now she was beginning to see why Mondays were looked at as a dead sentence. Reaching the double door to the music room she took a moment to try and compose herself before pushing the doors open.

"Haru-chan!" Honey was the first to greet her as she walked into the room.

"Hello Honey-senpai," she eyed the small boy wearily. She could still feel the bruises all over her body from the other day training with Honey and Mori. When she had asked them to teach her self-defense she didn't think that they would make her practice 8 hours straight the next day.

"Haruhi," Mori said greeting her next. He walked over to her and Honey smiling and placed his hand on her head. "How were your classes?"

 _Oh yeah, starting today Mori and I are supposed to be pretending that we like each other more than friends_ , Haruhi thought. It had been part of Honey's plan; they would start to act more like a couple for the next couple of days before Mori would ask Haruhi to be his girlfriend in front of the other Host Club members-that way it would seem as though their relationship wasn't brought on by her trying to get out of marrying either Tamaki or Kyoya. "Classes were fine," she answered smiling up at him. "Though I'm still exhausted from yesterday," she added grudgingly. To her annoyance both Mori and Honey just smiled innocently at her. "If I fall asleep while talking to my customers it's both your faults," she hissed at them both.

Tamaki stared at the trio, his mouth hanging open. _What did I miss this weekend?_ He thought looking around towards the other members to see if any of them looked like they knew what Honey-senpai, Mori-senpai, and Haruhi were talking about. Unfortunately the other members looked as lost and shocked as he did at their conversation. Hikaru and Kaoru were staring at Hikaru looking utterly dejected-they had asked her earlier in class today how the rest of her weekend was and she didn't say anything about being with Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai-and Kyoya seemed to be frozen at his computer. Tamaki looked back towards the trio to see if he could figure out any clues as to what they did together that weekend. However, all too soon it was time to open the doors and allow the girls in.

Haruhi felt the Host's watching her (minus Honey and Mori) more than usual while their guests where there; it was making her rather nervous. Trying her best to ignore their stares-for she didn't want Kyoya to add on to her debt for neglecting the girls-she told her customers about one of her mother's recipes she tried making during the weekend.

"Thank you all for coming," Kyoya said ushering the girls towards the doors. "Unfortunately that's all the time we have for today. Please come and visit us tomorrow."

Haruhi let out a yawn; she didn't know how she had managed to stay awake the whole time. "Haurhi," Mori said motioning to her bag as an indication he'd take it for her.

"Thanks Mori-senpai," she said gratefully handing over her bag. "I didn't know if I'd get any customer with everyone knowing I'm not a guy," Haruhi continued on to say. "But it seemed as though they all had already suspected I was a girl and didn't mind. In fact today they all wanted to know how I became a host…"

"And no I didn't tell them the actual reason why," she said interrupting herself to glance quickly at Kyoya.

"And what it's like working and hanging out with all of you," she continued, turning her attention back to Mori.

Hikaru and Kaoru watched the interaction between Mori-senpai and Haruhi with obvious interest on their faces. They knew that Mori had a soft spot for their female host-however they thought he cared for her in a more sisterly way than romantic-but never once had he carried her bag for no obvious reason. They looked at the 'loli-shota' boy; to see what he thought about this recent development.

It was Honey's expression of sly delightment that tipped the twins off that something was going on. _Mori and Honey-senpai must be helping Haruhi out with the whole, both Kyoya and Tamaki's fathers wanting them to marry her_ , they thought. Hikaru and Kaoru turned to look at one another; silently agreeing to help them out…after all they might as well make it more interesting.

"Hey Haruhi," they called. "Tomorrow you should come over to our place. Our mother has her new clothes line out and wants you to try them on…she'll probably let you keep them too."

"Tomorrow?" Haruhi asked thinking. "Ah I'm sorry I can't! Tomorrow after school I'm going to Mori-senpai's house."

"Wednesday?" They persisted.

Haruhi shifted her weight embarrassed. "Sorry but I'll probably be going to Mori-senpai's house after school for a couple weeks."

"It's okay," Mori said suddenly. "You can go with them tomorrow."

"You sure?" Haruhi said secretly glad that she'd get a break from training for one day at least.

"Okay tomorrow it is. We'll inform mother tonight," the twins grinned devilishly as all five of them walked out the doors.

"Bye Tama-chan! Bye Kyo-chan!"

"…Bye…"

"See you tomorrow Tamaki-senpai, Kyoya-senpai."

"Bye, see you tomorrow."

The door thudded behind them, leaving Tamaki and Kyoya frozen once again-as they became frozen again since Haruhi said that she'd be going to Mori's house after school. Tamaki snapped to life and rushed through the doors after his friends- no doubt to complain about Haurhi being alone with the twins, and try to get himself invited to Mori's house after school (for as long as Haruhi was going to be going over) and to the twins house tomorrow.

Kyoya slowly started to unfreeze as Tamaki ran out of the room. He glared at his laptop as an angry aura surrounded him. He was more concerned about what was going on between Mori and Haruhi, than Haruhi going over to the twin's house to try on clothes. _Why would Haruhi be going over to Mori-senpai's house every day after school for the next couple of weeks?_ He questioned. _If this was her trying to get out of marriage they just would have announced they were dating-not that anyone would believe it under the circumstances. Could they really have feelings towards each other_? He felt his heart lurch painfully; reminding him of the last time it did (when Haruhi and Tamaki were dancing together). _Oh yeah, I should remember to ask the twins why they were looking at Haruhi and Tamaki with pity when they were dancing._ Noticing that it was now quite late he decided it was time to lock up the music room, and head home.

 **So I've written the next section of the story, but I might not upload it till later Wednesday night or Thursday, since I might re-write it. I'm not sure if it's just because I'm too tired right now or if I just changed my mind sometime throughout the day but I don't really like what I have written.**

 **Question: When you write a story do you plan it out or do you just write whatever comes to your mind and basically let the characters dictate what will happen?  
I usually have a beginning and end in mind, then a couple of things I want to have happen in the story. However, for the most part I just write whatever comes to mind (I also think I write better when I'm at work than when I'm at home. Maybe because I have the TV on when I'm at home and I tend to get distracted). **


	8. Chapter 8

Haruhi rolled over in bed to hit the snooze button on her alarm. _Just 10 more minutes and I promise I'll get up_. The sound continued to blare, intruding on her sleep time. _What the…_ she cracked her eyelids open a sliver to peer at her clock. _6:30 am, that's too early for my alarm._ It was her phone she realized with a groan.

She reached for her phone with a deeper groan -as her muscles screamed in protest against the movement after yesterday's practice with Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai.

"Hello," she answered her phone.

"I'm outside your house; hurry and get ready for school, I'll drive you," a voice responded before the call ended abruptly.

Haruhi slowly blinked a few times confused. "Kyoya?" She asked out loud looking at her phone's caller display. _Did Kyoya really just call me…wait…did he say something about being outside_? She flew out of bed and over to her window to look down at the street. Sure enough there was Kyoya, leaning up against his car and ignoring the stares of the people leaving the apartment complex for work.

Needless to say, after determining that Kyoya really was outside her home, Haruhi rushed to get ready for school. _Don't want to give him a reason to add onto my debt_ , she thought.

The ride to school was very quiet. Kyoya seemed content to ignore Haruhi's presence in favor of working on something on his laptop; and Haruhi-who could tell he was upset about something-wasn't going to bother him. A block away from the school Kyoya finally closed his laptop. "Sorry," he apologized.

"Umm, it's fine," Haruhi said not really knowing for what he was apologizing for. _Finally!_ Haruhi thought as the car came to a stop outside the school's gates. Kyoya's driver came around the car to open the door for them, and in her rush to escape the awkwardness of the situation Haruhi tripped. All she could do was close her eyes and wait for the impact. "Haruhi!" She heard Kyoya yell. A second later she felt Kyoya grabbing her waist to try and steady her.

Pain exploded from her hips where Kyoya's hands were and she hissed in pain. _Damn Honey and Mori must have hit harder than I thought_ , was the first thought that came to her mind.

"Haruhi are you okay?" Kyoya asked genuinely worried. _I caught her before she fell_ , Kyoya thought looking her over frantically. "Where does it hurt?"

"Your hands," Haruhi breathed out. She took in a big gulp of air as he dropped his hands from her waist. Haruhi smiled a bit finding how quickly he released her rather funny.

"Haruhi," he said darkly. "What happened?"

"Oh nothing really," she hedged. "It'll be fine…oh was that the bell? Bye Kyoya-senpai, I'll see you after classes." She turned and ran off, thankful that he didn't try to stop her and demand an answer.

Kyoya watcher her rush away before making his way to his class; as he walked to his classroom he started thinking of what could have happened to Haruhi. _I wonder if Honey and/or Mori would know since they should have been together after school_ , he thought. It was at that thought, that it registered what probably happened. _What were those idiots thinking?!_

Kyoya glared through all of his classes-not paying attention to his classmates and professor.

"Kyoya," Tamaki bravely tried to make conversation with his angry friend as they walked to their club's room after class. "Are you…alright?"

"I'm fine," Kyoya bit out as they reached the music room's door.

Tamaki sensing that the doors wouldn't survive an encounter with Kyoya right now reached out and pulled the door open for them.

Hikaru and Kaoru looked angry about something too, while Mori and Honey looked sorrowful and ashamed-Haruhi wasn't there yet. "You should have been more careful!" The twins yelled at Honey and Mori. "What were you thinking s…"

"Hikaru, Kaoru leave them alone," Haruhi interrupted them as she walked into the doors. The twins had been furious yesterday when they learned that Honey and Mori were teaching her how to defend herself; but they had let it go after telling Mori and Honey it was their funeral if/when Tamaki or lord forbid Kyoya found out. As furious as they had been yesterday was nothing compared to earlier today when they tried to give her a hug and found out she was hurt.

"HARUU-CHAN!" Honey cried out running towards the girl, tears streaming down his face. However, he skidded to a stop before reaching her as Kyoya stepped out in front of her. The small boy looked down at his feet unable-more like unwilling- to meet Kyoya's gaze. "Sorry," he whispered.

"Honey-senpai, could you please elaborate on why you're sorry…and why Hikaru and Kaoru are made at you and Mori-senpai," Kyoya calmly said; wanting confirmation that he was correct in guessing earlier what happened. No one spoke, actually no one moved. "I see," he continued on. "Haruhi, I think you'll need to schedule another day to go over to Hikaru and Kaoru's house, since you'll be coming with me to see a doctor. You can go any day you wish after school as you'll no longer be going to Mori's house unless someone else-not counting Honey-senpai-is with you."

"Kyoya-senpai, you can't tell me what to do." Haruhi argued.

Kyoya turned around to face Haruhi, his thunderous expression softening once she was in his sight. He sighed, "I don't want to argue right now; come with me so we can get you checked by a doctor." He could tell that Haruhi was still reluctant to go with him so quietly-so only she could hear him-he added, "Please."

Shocked that the shadow king would 'beg' her to do something-even if it was for her own good-Haruhi nodded woodenly in agreement. She allowed Kyoya to gently turn her towards the doors, surprised at how gentle he was being towards her. She didn't allow her mind to think about how safe she felt with him in that moment.

 **I decided to just upload it...it might change some in the next couple of days but for the most part I think I'll keep the majority of it the same.**


	9. Chapter 9

"You have a couple of fractured ribs, and deep tissue bruises," the doctor informed Haruhi. "The ribs will take about 6 weeks to heal; so I want you to avoid any unnecessary movements that will put pressure on them. Other than that you can ice your ribs and bruises; I can prescribe you some pain medication, or you can take ibuprofen or naproxen for the pain."

"Thank you doctor," Haruhi said as she carefully slid off the table and headed towards the examination room's doors.

"Miss. Fujioka a moment please, I'll walk you out," the doctor said stopping her progress towards the door. True to his word a 'moment' later he joined her and escorted her through the halls to the waiting room. "Miss. Fujioka I was made aware that you came in today with a young man," he started to say as they walked. "If you need help, we are here to help you in any way we can."

Haruhi stared at the doctor before his words registered in her mind. _He thinks Kyoya is responsible for my injuries_ , she thought as they reached the waiting room. Kyoya was lounging in one of the hard plastic chairs available, looking lost and out of place. As Haruhi had walked in his head snapped towards her and a relieved expression quickly flickered on his face. She couldn't help it; she busted out laughing-wincing with every movement of her chest. "Thanks but no thanks," she said in between chuckles as Kyoya walked over to the duo.

"What's going on?" He asked Haruhi, dismissing the doctor after shooting him a dark glare. _She's mine_ , he thought-hoping that somehow the doctor was able to read his thought and stayed away from Haruhi.

When Haruhi had managed to stop laughing she turned back towards the doctor. "Thanks again doc; Kyoya you ready to go?"

He was slightly annoyed that Haruhi ignored his question and didn't tell him what the doctor had said to her to make her laugh; however, he willingly escorted her back to his car and away from that doctor. "So…" he prompted once they were back in the car. He listened as Haruhi explained her 'diagnosis' and treatment options. "Lie down," he said once she finished talking. Haruhi gave him a funny look. "It'll be easier on your ribs if you lay down," he explained.

Haruhi hesitated, the only way she could comfortably lie down would be for her to either rest her head or feet in Kyoya's lap.

"It's fine if you use my lap as a pillow."

"You're reading my thoughts again aren't you," Haruhi mumbled as she turned in the seat to swing her legs up on the cushions. _This is rather comfortable_ , she thought as she lightly placed her head on his legs. She closed her eyes completely content.

"Are you ever going to tell me what the doctor said to you that made you laugh so much?" Kyoya asked pretending as though he didn't care.

Haruhi grinned remembering what the doctor had implied about Kyoya. "Oh that dull conversation," she teased him.

Secretly pleased that Haruhi felt comfortable enough to tease him; he pouted down at her, his heart soaring.

Haruhi opened her eyes long enough to see his facial expression and started to laugh again. "It really was nothing, he just basically asked if I needed help getting away from you," she finally answered yawning. "Don't worry I told him no," she added.

"I would never hurt you," he said after a few minutes had passes. He was a bit offended that someone had thought otherwise. _Now Honey and Mori are a different story_ , he thought to himself looking at the scenery passing by.

"I know, I trust you," Haruhi murmured.

Kyoya glanced down at the girl in surprise. He had thought she was asleep and didn't hear his last comment. "Haruhi?" he questioned. His only answer was Haruhi turning over slightly to burrow her head into his stomach as her hand reached to grab onto his shirt.

Feeling his phone buzzing in his pocket he pulled it out carefully-making sure not to jostle the sleeping girl in his lap. "Hello?"

"Kyoya!" Tamaki's voice blasted into his ear. "How's Haruhi, the twins told me what happened. Why isn't she answering her phone?"

"Tamaki…" Kyoya sighed.

As Tamkai's voice continued to buzz through the phone, Kyoya looked down at Haruhi once more. _She looks even cuter when she sleeps_ , he thought. _I think I might actually be in love with her_.

"KKYYOOYYAAA," Tamaki's voice drawled out reminding him that he was on the phone. "Are you still there?"

"Yes I'm still here!" Kyoya snapped at Tamaki.

"Oh good, so is Haruhi okay?"

"Yes she'll be fine as long as she takes it easy for the next couple of weeks."

"Okay I can help. I can pick her up in the mornings before school and take her home afterwards; I can also carry her bags for her." Tamaki said thinking of how he could help aid in Haruhi's recovery.

"Actually I already told her that I would do those things for her," Kyoya lied.

Tamaki was silent as he processed what Kyoya was telling him. "Hey Kyoya…I know we haven't really talked about the fact that both of our fathers want us to marry Haruhi…but do you actually have feelings for her?"

"I love her," Kyoya answered his friend truthfully. _I know you do too though_ , he thought as the phone went silent once again.


	10. Chapter 10

Tamaki and Kyoya hadn't talked to each other since Kyoya admitted to Tamaki that he was in love with Haruhi-about a week and a half ago. _He's being childish_ , Kyoya thought as he watched Tamaki ignoring his presence out of the corner of his eye. _I don't know what he thinks this will accomplish_.

"Hi Kyoya. Hello senpai." Haruhi greeted them as she walked into the music room with Hikaru and Kaoru trailing after her. "I'm so glad today is Friday," she continued to converse with them as she gingerly sat down on one of the sofas, allowing Hikaru and Kaoru sitting on either side of her. "Oh Kyoya before I forget, you don't need to drive me home today."

"I'm not letting you walk home," Kyoya said deciding to cut this old argument off short. Since he had started driving her to and from school Haruhi had tried every argument, every ploy to get him to allow her to walk to and from school instead.

Haruhi narrowed her eyes at the shadow king as the rest of the Host's watched their interaction amused- for they had witnessed this particular argument between the two of them many times.

"That's not what I was going to say; but since you brought it up. There is no reason why I can't walk to and from school as I used too. My ribs feel fine, they're just tender to the touch, and my bruises just look bad they don't hurt anymore," Haruhi said trying to sway Kyoya.

"My reply remains the same. Now what were you going to say originally," Kyoya asked turning his attention to write in his black book.

Haruhi huffed and looked sullenly down at her feet. "Since my ribs are feeling better I'm going to Hikaru's and Kaoru's house today to try on those clothes from their mom."

"Okay I'll drive you there when we finish today."

"You can't come Kyoya," the twins interjected. "Don't worry we'll make sure to drive her back home." The twins opened the music room's doors to allow their members in before Kyoya could respond.

Kyoya was rather amused with how the twins were trying to help Haruhi in their own way. However he wasn't known as the shadow king for nothing. He wrote one last thing in his notebook before closing it with a snap.

Halfway through the club Kyoya had enough-Haruhi had been actively avoiding him since the guests arrived. He walked up to where Haruhi was entertaining some of the girls. "Excuse me ladies, but may I borrow Miss. Fujioka?" He asked the group with a small bow and a smile. The girls giggled and agreed.

Haruhi sighed inwardly as she stood up, smiling at her guests. "I'll be back shortly," she said before following Kyoya out of earshot.

Immediately Kyoya apologized, "sorry I didn't mean to upset you."

Haruhi was surprised that Kyoya had apologized…again-she thought that she had misheard or imagined that first time Kyoya had apologized to her.

"I just want to make sure you're safe at all times," he continued quietly.

Haruhi, taken aback by his statement took the time to observe Kyoya. He no longer pushed his glasses to catch the glare to hide his eyes when he was around her. So he had taken to either looking away from her or looking at the ground when he wanted to hide his facial expressions from her-as he was currently doing. "Kyoya…what is this," she questioned. "Why are you being so nice to me?"

Kyoya glanced at Haruhi in surprise. _She's not stupid, she's an honor student for god's sake,_ he thought. _She should be able to figure out why I'm being "nice" to her-and I thought I always treated her nicely. Is she really that oblivious_?

"I mean," Haruhi continued explaining herself-not noticing that Kyoya was wrestling with his thoughts. "Are you just being nice to me so I'll agree to marry you as your dad wishes you to do?"

Stunned Kyoya started to talk. What he was going to say he had no idea; all he knew was that he needed her to see that how he was acting had nothing to do with his father. He didn't notice Hikaru announcing that the club was done for the day, and he certainly didn't catch what Kaoru said after. Suddenly all of the girls in the music room circled around Kyoya, blocking Haruhi from his view.

"Are we really going to the beach again, last time was a lot of fun. It was too bad it was cut short!" Someone in the crowd said.

"How many spots are available on the trip?" Kyoya heard another voice yell out.

"Excuse me ladies, but can ONE of you tell me what you are all talking about?" Kyoya asked.

The girls looked at one another-as if deciding who would be the one to answer Kyoya. "Kaoru said that the Host Club would be taking another trip to the beach, but there were a limited amount of guests you would take with you there," someone finally answered. "He said if we were interested in attending we'd need to talk to you about the details," another voice chimed in helpfully.

 _Damn those twins to hell!_

When the girls rushed Kyoya, Hikaru and Kaoru grabbed Haruhi and pulled her out of the way. "You ready to go?" Hikaru asked, grinning widely.

"What?"

"The club is done for today," explained Kaoru. "So are you ready to go to our house or do you need to stick around till Kyoya's done? It looks like it might take a while."

Haruhi looked at the sea of girls surrounding Kyoya. "No, I'm good; lets go," Haruhi answered.

The twins grinned mischievously as they left with Haruhi. _Have fun working Kyoya_ , they thought. Later they would swear that they heard Kyoya cursing at them in their heads.


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks everyone who has Favorited, followed, and/or reviewed my story, it means a lot!  
Marvelette- In my mind ever Tamaki is being childish and stuggling with what he should do right now. He obviously wants Kyoya to be happy-since they're friends-but he's also in love with Haruhi and wants to be with her.  
Oh and if anyone was wondering about Honey and Mori they still feel really bad about going too far with trying to help Haruhi learn self-defense-plus Kyoya, Hikaru, and Kaoru are still really mad at them about the whole incident and are keeping them away from Haruhi-they should make an appearance soon-ish though.**

As soon as they cleared the doors the twins started laughing. "Did you see his face? He looked utterly confused," they chortled.

"So what exactly did you do?" Haruhi asked wearily.

So the twins explained how they had told all the girls that the Host Club was going on a trip, and how they could only bring a select few, so the girls needed to talk to Kyoya if they were interested. Haruhi looked at them blankly.

"I'll put flowers on your graves," she said completely serious as the twins continued to laugh. "You do realize you just made him have to deal with all our members at once, he'll have to plan the last minute trip for all of us, figure out which members we should bring-he'll also probably send something or hold an event just for those who weren't chosen so they don't feel left out. Not to mention that this whole affair is going to cost a bit-so he'll have to figure out how the club is going to afford it."

By the time Haruhi finished, Hikaru and Kaoru had stopped laughing and were now terrified. "Kyoya is going to murder us," they breathed out.

"Yup," Haruhi agreed.

"However, I bet he wouldn't murder us if you said you wanted to go to the beach," they thought out loud.

"Except I really don't want to go to the beach at all."

Reaching their car Hikaru and Kaoru allowed Haruhi to get in first again. The ride to their house was spent trying to come up with different was to avoid an untimely death by Kyoya.

"You can't kidnap Kyoya and send him to a deserted island," Haruhi informed the twins as she got out of their car.

"Why not?" The twins whined.

She shook her head bemusedly choosing not to grace their question with an answer. "Wow," she exclaimed as she took in her surroundings. "I don't think I'll ever get used to how differently you guys live compared to me."

Kaoru smiled kindly at her, "come on in, mother should have gotten a room set up for us."

The room they ended up in was bigger than Haruhi's entire apartment- _heck it's probably bigger than 2 of my apartments together_ , she thought. _Why would anyone need a room of this size?_

"Haruhi the clothes are in the changing room over there." The twins pointed out another door that Haruhi had missed when she was taking in the room. She thanked them as she moved towards the door-still gazing around in amazement.

The twins had went back to exchanging ideas on what they could do that would make it so Kyoya wouldn't kill them as Haruhi tried on outfit after outfit, after outfit. Finally she was down to the last outfit.

"We got it!" the twins exclaimed excitedly. "We could…"

Haruhi stepped out of the changing room to show the twins the last outfit. She was wearing a two piece lacey black dress; the top was a halter top while the bottom was a pencil skirt that stopped halfway down her thighs-her flat stomach was showing about half an inch between the two pieces. "What," she asked self-conscious.

"New plan," the twins said together as they regained their ability to speak.

"No, absolutely not!" Haruhi said frantically as she realized where they were going with this. "Go with your last plan. You know the one where you were going to change the secret police's loyalty from Kyoya to you guys!"

The twins just grinned unsympathetically at her as Kaoru pulled out his phone to call Kyoya to come over.

"Kaoru!" Kyoya's voice filled the room. "When I get ahold of you and Hikaru I'm going to make…"

"Yeah, yeah. Listen something came up and we can't take Haruhi home; Hikaru is trying to stall her for as long as he can, but unless you're able to get here soon she's going to walk home," Kaoru said with a sly look towards Haruhi.

 _Thanks, throw me under the bus to save your own skins._ Hikaru thought darkly.

"If you let her leave before I get there, it's going to be even worse for…"

"Crap, I have to go. She's trying to slip out the doors," Kaoru lied interrupting Kyoya's threat.

"Thanks Kaoru, now I'm the one he's going to kill." Haruhi said dryly.

"Nonsense; one look at you in that dress and he's going to forgive us all-if he can even remember why he was mad at us to begin with," Hikaru said smirking. "Let's go outside to wait for him," Kaoru added excitedly. "We'll send you the rest of the clothes you tried on tomorrow."

Hikaru, Kaoru, and Haruhi came out the front doors about 25 minutes later. The twins had insisted that Haruhi had to have her hair done properly and did her makeup before allowing her outside. Kyoya was outside waiting for them.

"Hey Kyoya! Hope you weren't waiting long," Hikaru called out drawing Kyoya's attention to them. As soon as Kyoya's gaze was drawn to them they could see just how furious he was-their blood ran cold from fear. Haruhi-who was standing just out of sight behind the two boys-tried to turn around to go back into the house to escape from Kyoya's anger-she didn't want to be anywhere near him when he was this mad. However, Kaoru noticed her trying to escape and grabbed her pushing her out in front.

Hikaru and Kaoru grinned as they noticed Kyoya's gaze going immediately to Haruhi as she was exposed to him. They watched as Kyoya swallow a few times trying to figure out how to make his voice work again as a blush started to appear across his cheeks.

"Doesn't she look nice," they prompted him trying to help.

"Yes," Kyoya finally managed to breathe out in awe. "You look stunning Haruhi," he added more confidently. "Shall we?" He extended his arm out for her to take. _I need to get out of here before I do anything to make me look any more like an idiot in front of Hikaru and Kaoru,_ he thought. _I do have to admit, they did a fantastic job-but Haruhi would look beautiful in anything._


	12. Chapter 12

_Well that was the most awkward ride home_ , Haruhi thought as she waved goodbye to Kyoya's car as it disappeared around the corner. Kyoya had spent the entire drive looking at Haruhi only to turn away blushing when she would turn to look at him. _At least he didn't yell at me for Hikaru's lie. It looks like the twins might have been right and he forgot all about how they managed to out shadow the shadow king._

"Haruhi," a voice said behind her.

With a gasp Haruhi whirled around to face the new comer-her heart thundering in her chest. "Tamaki-senpai?" She asked catching her breath again. _Why everyone seems to like sneaking up behind me and scaring me half to death now-a-days is beyond me_.

"Haruhi I'm sorry I just…" Tamaki's cheeks flushed as he noticed her outfit. "I…you…umm…" he stumbled over his words as he tried to continue where he left off.

 _Not again_ , Haruhi thought as she tried to think of something to say that would help the situation. "Hikaru and Kaoru thought that having Kyoya see me in this outfit would make him less inclined to kill them after their stunt earlier." She blurted out. "They all reassured me that I looked fine," she stopped talking as her mind started racing with doubts. "It doesn't look too bad, does it?" she finished meekly, trying to figure out how quickly she could race up the stairs to her apartment so she could hide in shame.

Tamaki felt a brief flash of jealousy as she mentioned Kyoya. _Of course Kyoya had to be the first out of us to see how pretty she looks in that dress_ , he thought angrily. However, noticing that Haruhi looked like she wanted to crawl in a hole and die; he decided to let go of his jealous. "No, no, no." He rushed to assure Haruhi, mentally kicking himself for making her feel self-conscious in the first place. "You look gorgeous!"

Haruhi smiled gratefully at Tamaki, "thanks senpai."

Tamaki smiled back at the girl, basking in her smile. _I made Haruhi smile cutely at me!_ He crowed in his thoughts. "Listen Haruhi the reason I stopped by was too…well I mean…would you…" he started sputtering again as he grew more embarrassed by the second.

Haruhi watched as Tamaki's cheeks continued to redder by the second; before she knew it, his entire face was bright cherry red. "Tamaki," she interrupted. "It's okay, you can tell me whatever."

Tamaki was grateful that she had stopped him before he could make a bigger idiot out of himself trying to choke out what he wanted to say to his beautiful companion. He took a deep breath trying to calm himself down-it didn't work. "Haruhi," he tried again. "I was wondering if you'd like to go on a date with me tomorrow after school…since tomorrow is Friday." He rushed to say.

"Oh well...I…sure," she agreed.

Tamaki couldn't suppress his joy as he picked Haruhi up, swinging her around and laughing with joy. Haruhi on the other hand was mildly alarmed as she was picked up; but soon Tamaki's infectious laugh had her relaxing in his arms and smiling down at him.

"I should go, I need to make preparations," he said excitedly as he set her back down on the ground.

"Tamaki, wait!" she yelled at his back.

He paused to turn around with a soft smile. "Yes?"

"I just wanted to know what I should wear for tomorrow."

"Wear whatever you want too. You'll look beautiful no matter what."

Haruhi grinned as Tamaki complimented her. "Thanks senpai, however it was more of a question what would be appropriate to wear for whatever you're going to plan."

Tamaki turned bright red embarrassed once again. "I'll make sure to plan something that you can do wearing whatever you choose." He turned to go once more but a shadow underneath a tree caught his attention. He squinted at the object trying to decipher what it was. "Kyoya?" he mumbled under his breath. He turned to see if Haruhi was still there or if she had already went inside her house-she was gone. Quickly he hurried over to Kyoya to see why he was lurking around Haruhi's apartment.

"Kyoya! What are you doing here," he said in an accusing voice as soon as he was close enough to be heard without having to raise his voice.

"Tamaki," Kyoya acknowledged him. "I could ask you the same thing," he added coldly. He would never admit that he had been jealous and worried when he had seen Tamaki walking towards Haruhi as he was leaving. He felt very possessive of Haruhi and didn't want anyone near her that could make her look on them favorably instead of him-well at least until she was engaged to him. His attention was drawn back to Tamaki as he scoffed.

"I have no problems letting you know why I am here; especially since it concerns you a little," Tamaki said. "I came to ask Haruhi on a date tomorrow after school, so you don't need to concern yourself with driving her home."

Kyoya couldn't believe what Tamaki had just revealed. "Excuse me, can you repeat that I must have heard wrong."

Tamaki looked at his friend sadly. "Come on now Kyoya I know I wasn't as actively pursuing her as you were these last few weeks, but you couldn't have thought that I would just sit back and watch you walk away with the girl. I know you said you love her but so do I; and I am willing to fight for her love."

 _That was a good speech_ , Kyoya thought rather impressed by it. "As am I," he told Tamaki. "Have fun on your date with Haruhi tomorrow," he said walking away from Tamaki. He started to smirk as he pulled out his phone to call his drive to pick him up again. _I do love a good challenge, and this challenge will have the sweetest ending if I manage to win_. At one time Kyoya had thought that surpassing his brothers and showing his father up was the best challenge he could think of; however, this was so much better.

Tamaki watched Kyoya walk off starting to feel nervous. _That was too easy_ , he thought. _Kyoya must be planning something…but what_. Puzzling over what the devious shadow king might do that could ruin his date with Haruhi, Tamaki started walking over to his own car. However, with a quick glance towards Haruhi's apartment before climbing into the backseat Tamaki felt his excitement returning. _I have a date with Haruhi_ , he thought wanting to scream it for everyone to hear. _And Kyoya doesn't_ , he thought less graciously.

Upstairs in Haruhi's apartment the girl was looking at her wardrobe in despair. _This is my first actual date and I have nothing to wear_. She sat down on her bed wondering what she was going to do. Then she remembered Hikaru and Kaoru had promised to send over those outfits she tried on at their house today. _But I wouldn't know what to wear on a_ date, she thought despairing once again. _However Hikaru and Kaoru might know_. She pulled out her phone to call the twins to see when they would be sending those clothes and if they would want to help her put together an appropriate outfit. The twins answered on the first ring and quickly agreed to send the clothes over tomorrow while they were at school; but they would pick out an outfit tonight for to wear on her first date and bring it with them to school-so she could change after the club let out for the day. She was smiling as she hung up the phone. _Thank god for friends…wait did I mention I was going out with Tamaki?_ She wondered. _Oh well, I don't think it really matters who I'm going out with for them to choose an outfit_.


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry it took me a while to update!**

Haruhi was a nervous wreck all though out school and during the club's hours. She had already entertained the thought of telling Tamaki she didn't feel good; but one look at the excited teen had her dismissing that thought immediately. Tamaki had been practically bouncing off the walls all day wearing an almost dopey grin; he was clearly more excited than she was.

"Haruhi," was the twins' only warning as they pushed her into the changing room adjacent to the music room. "Your outfit should be in the bag; let us know when you're done changing and we'll come in to do your hair and makeup," they said.

Haruhi glanced around the room till she spotted the bag they were talking about. Inside she found a pair of black strappy sandals, blue jeans that were faded in the front, a red spaghetti strapped top that had corset lacing in the back, and…

Haruhi stopped rummaging through the bad as she felt her face heat up. "Hikaru…Kaoru," she said in a deadly voice. "Why did you find it necessary to bring me underclothes as well?" The only response she got in reply was someone squeaking in fear, the sounds of someone (or someone's in this case) running before she heard the door slam. _By Hikaru and Kaoru_ , she thought. She heard the door open and shut again. _Well either Hikaru and/or Kaoru decided to test fate and came back; or Mori, Honey, Kyoya, and/or Tamaki just went after them…I wish them luck if it's the later_. She hesitated looking at the bag again. _Oh what the heck_ , and with that thought Haruhi pulled all the items out of the bag and started to change. "Hikaru? Kaoru?" she called out when she was dressed. "I'm done changing if you wanted to fix my hair and makeup now."

"They left," she heard someone say.

Unable to determine whose voice it was through the curtain she decided to open it. "Kyoya," she said surprise lacing her voice. "What are you still doing here…where's Tamaki-senpai?"

~Flashback~

Kyoya was pretending to work on his laptop when he heard Haruhi questioning the twins about what they brought her; at the word underclothes his head snapped up towards the twins. _Why the hell would they bring her underclothes to change into as well_ , he thought as he glowered at them. _Bloody hell, they'll know what her underwear and bra look like!_

It seemed as the rest of the Hosts realized that fact at the same time for they all started to stand up, their expressions promising Hikaru and Kaoru a painful death. However, it wasn't until Honey started to move towards the unfortunate boys that one of them let out a terrified squeak as they both bolted towards the doors. Mori, Honey, and Tamaki rushed out, not far behind them. Kyoya had wanted to join the other boys as they ran after the twins to get answers as well, but he knew they wouldn't catch them-at least not today-so he sat back down seething.

~End of Flashback~

"He and the rest of the club stepped out for a moment; he should return before too long," he informed her. "By the way, you look amazing." He enjoyed watching Haruhi blush deeply at his compliment. "Tamaki is very lucky." Just as he finished speaking Tamaki busted through the doors looking incredibly winded.

"Sorry about that Haruhi, you ready to leave?" he asked trying to catch his breath.

"Sure," she shrugged. "Where we headed?"

"I thought we could go to the fair," he said nervously, hoping she'd like the idea.

Haruhi smiled, "okay, I haven't been to a fair in a while!"

Kyoya gritted his teeth together as he watched them walk away. He had to remind himself that he decided not to do anything, no matter how much he wanted to interrupt their date.

"Bye Kyoya!" Haruhi called back as Tamaki tried to rush her though the doors.

At Haruhi's goodbye Kyoya smiled. _I don't think she's realized that lately she only calls me Kyoya-she doesn't add senpai anymore- even when there are other people around_. He thought with a light heart. _She always calls Tamkai, senpai or Tamaki-senpai_. The door slowly opening stopped him from musing if that made him more important to Haruhi than Tamaki. Annoyed with the slow pace the door was opening at he strode forward and flung it open; making the twins topple though the doorway.

"Hi…Kyoya…we didn't think anyone would still be in here." Hikaru said trying to break the silence.

Kyoya narrowed his eyes trying to intimidate them.

"It wasn't us!" Kaoru yelled certain that Kyoya was about to do something to them. "We only picked out the shoes, jeans, and top. Our maids are the ones who packaged them up; they must have added in the underclothes themselves," he continued trying to save his brother's and his lives. They had barely managed to get away from Mori and Honey; and the only reason they managed to do that at all was because they ran though the kitchens-it was only luck that the chiefs were baking cakes in there at the time.

Kyoya grinned at the two boys-making the hair on the back of their necks stand up. "Alright I believe you. However, if I find out you're lying to me…well I hope you enjoy your vacations homes across the sea."

The twins breathed out a sigh of relief. "So did Haruhi and Tamaki leave already?"

At the fair Tamaki and Haruhi was having fun. Tamaki had spotted the games right away and was determined to win a prize for Haruhi. However, Tamaki was unexpectedly good at the games, so Haruhi already had a small pile of stuffed animals to carry.

"Haruhi," Tamaki called out above the noise of the other people. "Here, I won you this stuffed lion!"

Haruhi eyed the giant stuffed animal. _Great_ , she thought unenthusiastically, _now I have a bunny, a frog, a round smiley face pillow, two giant bears, and this lion_. "How are we going to carry all of this around senpai?" she asked Tamaki. When he didn't respond she turned to look for him. With all the people milling around it took a couple of eye sweeps across the area to locate him. He wasn't too far away, he had just moved on to a ring toss game.

She groaned and went to stop him before she ended up with another stuffed animal. "Senpai," she scolded the older boy as she dropped all the other prizes he'd won. "You've already won enough stuffed animals. I don't even know what I'm going to do with these!"

Tamaki deflated at Haruhi's words but realized the truth in them.

"Sorry Haruhi," he said sheepishly. "Here let's take these to the car, and then we can come back."

By the time they'd lugged all of their 'prizes' back to his car and came back into the fair, Haruhi had decided they should probably eat.

"What do you want to eat senpai?" she asked as she led him to the middle of the fair-where all the food vendors had set up their stalls. "There's ice cream, hamburgers, tenderloins, corn dogs, funnel cakes…" she read off a few of the signs.

"I want a corn dog, what are you thinking of getting Haruhi?"

Haruhi thought as she looked at the 'hundreds' of food stalls, _should I get actual food or junk_? "I think I want a funnel cake _,"_ she decided.

"Okay, one funnel cake coming up." Tamaki said as he went to order their food.

After they ate they decided to look at the different stalls to see what people brought to sell-Haruhi ended up with a bracelet. "Thanks senpai," Haruhi said as she admired her bracelet in the dimming light. "Shall we go home?" She asked noticing a few vendors packing up their trinkets to leave.

"We will soon, but first we should ride that," he answered pointed towards the ferris wheel.

Haruhi smiled as they made their way over to the line. "I've only been on a ferris wheel one other time with my father," she said as she started to reminisce about her past. "I remember I had a lot of fun that day."

Tamaki smiled as Haruhi started talking about her past, pleased that she was sharing with him.

Finally they reached the front and were escorted into one of the hanging cabins. Haruhi happily looked out the windows as they started to move, enjoying the scenery.

Tamaki was content to watch Haruhi as her face lit up with every new thing she was able to see as they rose up. _She's so beautiful_! He thought as he continued to watch her. "Haruhi," he said softly-wanting her to turn in his direction. Before he could psych himself out of it he leaned forward to brush his lips against Haruhi's. _Her lips are so soft_ , he thought as his heart fluttered. He pulled back as he felt the ride starting to go down, and turned to look out the window-his face red.

Haruhi was shocked, not moving an inch as Tamaki kissed her. "Haruhi?" She heard. "The ride is over, let's go home." She looked in the direction Tamaki's voice was coming from; finding the ride had indeed stopped and Tamaki had already climbed out of the cabin. "Haruhi," he said again reaching his hand out for her to take. His cheeks flushed a bit when she placed her hand in his.

 _Damn_ , Haruhi thought. _I forgot Tamaki is also trying to persuade me to marry him_. Later when she'd get home she would tell her father she had fun, that they played some games, ate fair food, looked at the different stalls where Tamaki bought her a bracelet, and went on the ferris wheel. There would be no mention of Tamaki surprising her with a kiss.


	14. Chapter 14

Haruhi groaned as the sound of her ringtone woke her up. _Seriously not again!_ She glared at the offensive piece of plastic and metal, as she debated answering it or not. _Damn_ , she thought. _If I don't answer it's either never going to stop or I'll have the Host Club at my door again_. With one last sight she grabbed her phone to answer it. However, before she could press the answer button her phone fell silent. She waited-half expecting it to ring right away-before checking her missed calls. 9 missed calls…1 each from Honey, Mori, Hikaru, Kaoru, and Kyoya-the rest were from Tamaki. She felt her face flush as she remembered last night. _I can't believe he actually kissed me_! Her phone started to right again. "Hello Honey-senpai," she said speaking into the mouth piece.

"Haru-chan!" Honey's enthusiastic voice came through. "The Host Club is going to the beach for the weekend. We'll be at your house in about 15 minutes…so hurry and get ready!" As Honey was talking Haruhi could hear Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru asking Honey if they could talk to her next.

"Alright see you soon," she said in a rush, trying to get off the phone before Honey decided to let any of them talk to her. "Bye." She indulged herself by staying in bed for another minute. _14 minutes in which to get ready_ , she thought finally emerging from the warm bed. She opened her closet doors not paying attention as she grabbed one of the swimsuits and a sun dress to change into-as well as other clothes to pack for the weekend. Finally she was dressed and packed everything she could think of that she'd need. _5 minutes to spare_ , she thought as she caught sight of a clock.

She eyed her bed wanting to do nothing more than climb in and go back to sleep. Knowing that if she did that it would only encourage the Host Club to come up to her apartment-no doubt Ranka gave Kyoya a key-and drag her out with them anyways. _Much like how they dragged Kyoya to the department store with them when he was still sleeping_ , she remembered with a half-smile. _That was the first day I had ever spent any time with Kyoya alone._

The sound of a car honking outside had Haruhi snapping back to the present. With one last look around the apartment to make sure everything was in its place, she sighed before leaving to face the day.

"Haru-chan lets go swimming." Honey said as he quickly dragged Haruhi away before any of the other Hosts could stop him. He had really missed spending time with his self-proclaimed sister and was fed up with everyone trying to keep him away. "Kyo-chan said that the guests would be arriving tomorrow," he informed Haruhi as to what she missed when they were coming to pick her up. "He invited a total of 6. So everyone will have at least 1 guest-except for Kyoya and the twins will have 2." Honey continued to look for the best spot to lay out their towels. They couldn't even see the other Hosts when he finally found a spot. "Haruhi," the small boy said seriously all of a sudden. "This time stay close to one of us, so if you run into trouble we can help you."

Haruhi understood what Honey was trying to convey without actually saying what he wanted. _No trying to fight anyone without asking the Hosts to help her_. Haruhi smiled as she nodded at Honey to let him know she understood.

His expression brightened as Haruhi agreed. "Come on!" he yelled excitedly as he grabbed her hand, running into the water.

Haruhi couldn't help but get excited too-as Honey's joy was rather infectious. When Honey decided to splash her she allowed herself to get pulled into a splashing war. Before too long they had to call a cease fire for they were laughing too hard and couldn't catch their breath with all the water splashing them. They were having so much fun in fact that they didn't notice the clouds growing darker.

Finally Honey decided that he was hungry and left to go see about dinner. Haruhi had decided to stay out in the water for a while longer; promising Honey she'd come straight to the house at any signs of trouble.

 _This is nice_ , Haruhi thought as she watched a crab scuttle around under the water. _I'm glad I came_. As she looked out across the water she felt a sudden urge to actually go swimming. Thunder rumbled off in the distance making Haruhi halt her progress of wadding further out to sea to swim.

Back up at the house 6 people had also frozen when they heard the thunder. In a flurry of motion all 6 people ran outside towards their 7th companion. "HARUHI!" They screamed getting more worried by the second as the waves continued to grow bigger and became choppy. Honey raced towards where he had last seen Haruhi; Mori was close on his heels-they quickly left the others trailing a ways behind them.

Quickly realizing Haruhi wasn't on land Honey's stomach turned and he searched the water. "There!" He yelled pointing her out to Mori. Haruhi was standing chest deep in the water her eyes squeezed shut, hands over her ears, and a slightly hopeless look on her face. The waves were crashing all around her, slowly dragging her out to sea. Honey and Mori didn't waste any time as they ran through the water trying to get to her.

"Haruhi," they both said once they reached her.

"Haruhi, hold on." Mori spoke to the girl moving closer so he could pick her up.

"Haru-chan," Honey coaxed trying to help Mori. "I know you're scared but you need to hold onto Takashi so he can carry you inside."

Haruhi looked at Honey with a desperate expression as she allowed the boy to pry her hands off her ears and around Mori's neck. Haruhi kept her gaze on Honey-flinching every time she heard the thunder rolling overhead, but refusing to look away from Honey-as Mori picked her up and started moving out of the water.

"That's it; your safe now," Honey continued to try and comfort the girl. His heart felt like it was being shredded apart with each step they took from Haruhi's terrified, hopeless gaze locked on him. _I should have made her come back to the house with me_ , he thought blaming himself. _If we had arrived a few seconds later, the waves would have dragged Haruhi's petrified body out to sea_. He shuddered.

"Haruhi!" they heard their friends yelling as they neared them.

"Here," Mori said alerting them to the fact they'd found her and also allowing Honey to continue focusing on comforting Haruhi.

Their friends rushed over trying to talk over each other to ascertain if Haruhi was okay, what happened, where she was, etc. Mori just ignored their questions as he and Honey continued to walk towards the house.

"Up the stairs, 2nd door on the left," Kyoya said to Honey and Mori-instructing them on which room was Haruhi's. Kyoya then prevented the rest of their group from following; he figured the 3 of them needed to be alone to deal with whatever had happened. "We'll be in the game room when you feel like joining." Mori nodded towards Kyoya answering for all of them.

As Mori started to lower her down Haruhi dropped her gaze from Honey. "Sorry," she whispered. "Ii made you all worry again."

At Haruhi's apology Honey threw his body towards her, wrapping her into a hug. "D-Don't apologize," He said crying. "It w-was my f-fault. I should have n-noticed the storm a-approaching."

Mori wrapped them both in a hug, not saying anything, letting them draw comfort from each other and from him. When Haruhi stopped trembling and Honey stopped crying he dropped his arms down. "Everyone is in the game room," he passed on Kyoya's message from earlier. Haruhi grinned wearily as she started to recover.

"How much do you want to bet that either Hikaru, Kaoru, and/or Tamaki will rush me right when I walk in, asking if I'm okay." She tried to joke.

Honey and Mori smiled at her but shook their heads not taking her bet.

"I suppose we should go down," Honey said. "Haruhi, you coming with us?"

"Yeah just let me change into some dry clean clothes."

"Oh yeah, we should change as well," Honey said noticing that their clothes were also drenched. "We'll meet outside your room when we're done."

Haruhi gave a half wave to acknowledge she heard them as she located her bag with extra clothes inside.

"HARUHI!" three voices yelled out as she entered the game room with Mori and Honey on either side of her.

 _Damn! If Mori and Honey had took the bet I could have made some money!_

 **Sorry everyone I know I haven't updated in a long time! These last couple of days have been hectic and I suspect that it'll continue to be hectic until after this Thursday. I will see if I can make some time today after work to write and upload something. Anyways, who does everyone want Haruhi to end up with? I keep changing my mind of who she should pick.**


	15. Chapter 15

_Everyone is being extremely clingy today_ , Haruhi thought as she laid out in the sun. Tamaki was only a couple of feet off to her side-also laying out in the sun with his guest. Hikaru and Kaoru were a couple of feet in front of her looking for sea shells with their guests; it was rather funny to watch them pretending to look for shells since they'd only move a few yards to either side instead of roaming down the whole shore. Then there was Kyoya; Kyoya was laying down in a beach chair writing something in his black notebook-so normal. Honey and Mori were up at the beach house with their guests baking cakes; however Haruhi wouldn't have been surprised to hear that they kept glancing out of the windows to look down at her.

"Haruhi?" a decidedly feminine voice spoke up.

Haruhi turned to look at her guest-Kanako Kasugazaki- with a smile. Kanako had been known for jumping from host to host, as a way to get attention from her fiancé. Kanako had also been Haruhi's first kiss but they had become close friends after than memorable night. "Yes Kanako?" Haruhi questioned her.

"Do you want to go on a walk along the shore, or go swim?" She asked. Kanako noticed the other hosts had been staying closer than normal to Haruhi and that they all kept glancing at her-even Kyoya-every few seconds and she wanted to get Haruhi away to ask her about it. However, as soon as she finished her question all the hosts on the beach gave up trying to be unnoticeable with their glances as they all stopped what they were doing and started to stare dead at Haruhi with a hard expression on all their faces.

"Well…ahhh…" Haruhi struggled to answer as everyone focused their attention on Kanako and her.

"Actually, lets go up to the house and see what the others are up to," Kanako said pulling Haruhi up with her.

As they neared the beach house Kanako pulled out her cell phone and started speaking softly but hurriedly into it."

"Haru-chan!" Honey greeted her as they came in. "Do you want to eat cakes with us?" he asked excited by the possibility.

"We'll come down in a bit Honey-senpai," Kanako answered for them. "We're just going to change out of these sandy clothes."

"Okay," Honey sang out as the two girls headed upstairs. He was so focused on eating cakes that he missed Haruhi and Kanako talking in hushed voices.

"I don't like sweets," Haruhi said petulantly.

"Hush, Honey-senpai could still be listening," Kanako whispered back.

Haruhi couldn't help but roll her eyes a her friend's back. _We could talk in our normal voices and Honey wouldn't hear us right now_ , she thought. _He's too busy daydreaming about eating all the cakes_.

"Here you are," Kanako said as she pushed Haruhi towards her room. "Get changed, jeans or something, and wait outside your door for me."

Haurhi watched Kanako go into her own room bemusedly, before entering her own to change as instructed.

"Okay lets go," Kanako said appearing out of nowhere and grabbing Haruhi's hand to lead her. Pausing at the top of the staircase Kanako turned to face Haruhi signaling her to be quiet.

 _Okay, I have no clue why we're trying to sneak around_ , Haruhi thought as they crept down the stairs. When they reached the bottom Kanako tugged Haruhi in the opposite direction from the kitchens. _Honey is going to be disappointed when we don't show us for cake_.

A car was waiting for them as they came through the front doors. "Hurry!" Kanako encouraged, picking up the pace. "They'll notice before too long." Both girls dove through the car's doors breathing heavily.

"W-what are we doing?" Haruhi inquired as she tried to regain her breath.

Kanako turned to Haruhi grinning. "We're going out for a bit." Just then the front door opened again and all the hosts came spilling out onto the porch. "Drive," Kanako told their driver. Looking through the windows Haruhi and Kanako saw all the hosts watched dumbly as their car drove off. It seemed as though they were arguing among themselves before they all turned to saying something to Kyoya. Haruhi watched as Kyoya pulled out his phone, pressed a few buttons, and started talking into it.

"We're so screwed," Haruhi assumed.

Kanako was silent as she assessed the situation. "Maybe…maybe not," she said carefully. "It depends on what's going on with all of you."

"It's hard not to notice something is up when they don't stray too far away from you, continue to check on you every few seconds, and Kyoya is driving you to and from school now," Kanako explained further noticing Haruhi's confused look. "I know it's none of my business but I'm here if you feel like talking…or getting away from the guys."

Haruhi debated on how much she should tell her friend. In the end she decided to only tell Kanako about yesterday's events.

"Well that explains a lot," Kanako said laughing dryly.

"It does?" Haruhi questioned.

"Well yeah. Haruhi you have to know that they all love you; Tamaki and Kyoya especially. Plus if yesterday was a bad as I think it was-yes I know you probably downplayed it for me-you almost died. Which explains why there were all hovering around watching you today; I'm not sure any of them could get over losing you. Plus I just stole you away from them…yeah we're dead."

 _If she's agreeing we're dead only knowing about yesterday, I wonder what she'd say if she knew everything that is going on_ , Haruhi mused. "Would it help if I called them explaining we're hanging out and we'll be back later?" Haruhi said out loud.

"You can try."

Haruhi didn't know why she called Kyoya since anyone else would have been a better choice right then.

"Haruhi tell Kanako to turn around right now," Kyoya's deadly voice filled the car.

"Firstly you're on speaker so she heard you. Secondly, I thought it'd be best to tell you that we're having a girls day out and we'll be back later," Haruhi retorted.

"Haruhi I'm not playing around, come back now."

"No, I want to be with my friend without you all glued to my side practically!"

"If you don't come back I'll have my family's secret police bring you back."

"Go for it senpai," Haruhi said, her own voice turning dark and deadly.

Kyoya felt his heart seize as she called him senpai. _Damn I didn't think it would hurt to have her call me senpai_ , he thought turning away from the other hosts-as he felt tears weld up in his eyes.

"Kyoya," Honey inquired.

 _Damn_ , Kyoya exclaimed inside his head. Quickly he blinked back his tears and adopted his normal unruffled expression. "Alright," he said to Haruhi quickly hanging up. Then speaking to his friends he told them Haruhi said she'd be back later, before he turned around on his heels and disappeared inside the house.


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry everyone! I didn't mean to go so long without updating but things happen. I won't promise that I'll update everyday like I kind of was before this long break, but I will try. I'm now done with my internship so I should have more time to write now, however, someone-who I consider to be apart of my family-was recently diagnosed with stage 4 cancer so I please understand if it takes me awhile it update. That being said here's what I found I had written next.**

Honey watched Kyoya go with a sad expression. As everyone else started to slowly go back inside, Honey pulled out his own phone to text Haruhi.

What did you say to Kyoya -MH

Nothing really just that Kanako and I are hanging out and we'll be back later -HF

That's all? –MH

Well I might have said something about wanting to be with my friend without all of you nearby and watching me –HF

But he was being unreasonable telling me to come back or he'd have his secret police bring me back! –HF

Honey thought back, _Kyoya didn't get sad till after he threatened her_. Feeling he was getting close to figuring out what he wanted to know, he turned his attention back to texting Haruhi.

What exactly did you say after Kyoya brought up the secret police? –MH

Go for it senpai… -HF

Honey-senpai what's with all these questions? What's going on? –HF

Honey hesitated in relying, he wasn't sure if he should tell Haruhi about Kyoya. In the end he decided it might be best if Haruhi knew what happened.

After Kyoya threatened to have his secret police bring you back he became really sad. He had tears in his eyes. Then after he hung up he only said that you'd be back later, sounding all dejected- and he disappeared inside the house. –MH

Haruhi took so long to respond Honey had checked his phone twice to make sure he had sent the previous message. _Maybe I shouldn't have told her_ , he thought with dread. _I might have actually just made matters worse_.

However Haruhi was going over her conversation with Kyoya, trying to wrap her head around what Honey had told her. She felt terrible but couldn't figure out what she had said that would cause him that much grief. She felt compelled to call him, but she suppressed the feeling-not wanting to make matters worse till she could figure out what had happened in the first place.

"We're here," Kanako's voice rang out dragging Haruhi from her thoughts.

"The mall," Haruhi said dully.

Kanako shot Haruhi a look before dragging her out of the car and in the closest store. After two hours of shopping Kanako had brought nearly all the tea sets she had found.

"We should probably start heading…" Haruhi stopped speaking abruptly as a necklace in a display window caught her eye; it was a simple man's white gold chain. She moved closer to the glass admiring it.

"We could go in," Kanako said smiling.

"Naw it's fine," Haruhi said moving away. However, Kanako walked into the store leaving Haruhi to decide if she wanted to follow or not. Haruhi sighed and followed Kanako. "Why?" She simply asked once she was beside Kanako again.

Kanako just smiled and asked one of the clerks if they could see the necklace. "How much?" Kanako asked again as the girls admired the simple chain up close.

"280 dollars," the sales rep answered.

 _280 dollars for a simple chain_ , Haruhi thought slowly putting the necklace down on the glass case gingerly. _That's absurd!_

Kanako noticed her friend's reaction and rolled her eyes. "That's actually not a bad price," she said trying to help. "It's actually a fairer price than you'll find elsewhere."

"You've got to be kidding," Haruhi mumbled. Straightening up she thanked the sales rep and walked out of the store. It took a minute for her to realize Kanako hadn't followed her out. _Crap_ , she thought as she reluctantly started to walk back towards the store to get her friend. However, before she reached the door it swung open and Kanako stepped out.

"Here Haruhi," Kanako said holding out a small bag.

"What's in the bag?" Haruhi asked her suspiciously.

"You know what's in the bag," Kanako retorted. At Haruhi's look of disbelief and slight anger Kanako decided it'd be best to explain herself. "I never did get to pay you back for all you did to help me and Toru when we were going through that rough patch. This is a small way I can thank you for all you did to help us."

"It wasn't just me!" Haruhi defended herself. "The whole host club helped."

Kanako smiled. "I know, but this is something I can do to say thanks to you. Besides it's kind of my fault that he's mad at you; so I owed you double."

"He?" Haruhi asked innocently; mentally grumbling when Kanako started laughing-not believing her innocent act for a minute.

When they arrived back at the beach house Kanko mysteriously disappeared as the hosts-minus Kyoya- rushed to greet and chide Haruhi.

"Welcome back!"

"What were you doing, running off like that!"

"You should have asked us to come along!"

"We were very worried."

"Never do that again."

Haruhi tuned them out searching for one host in particular. Not seeing him she started moving towards the house only to find Tamaki and the twins barring her way with frowns of disapproval etched on their faces.

"Are you even listing to us Haruhi?: Tamaki asked.

"Honey-senpai," Haruhi pleaded for the small boy's help-hoping he'd understand her. She watched hopefully as he nodded slowly in understanding.

"He's probably in his room," he whispered as he walked past her. "Let her pass," he said in a louder voice to the other hosts.

Haruhi blocked their voices out again as she darted by. She followed Honey's advice as to where Kyoya was and she soon found herself in front of the doors to his room. _Maybe I should wait until he decides to come out of his room on his own_ , Haruhi thought slowly lowering her hand she was going to use to knock on his door. She hesitated and before she could convince herself it'd be better to wait, she rapped on his door.

"Go away," Kyoya's weary voice drifted through the door.

"Kyoya," Haruhi said softly laying her hand on the door. Just as she was going to leave, the door opened causing her to tumble through the doorway. _Ouch_ , she thought as she landed on the floor. She looked up and saw Kyoya standing above her looking down at her surprised; his hand was stretched out-as if he was trying to catch something.

"Sorry Haruhi," Kyoya said breaking the silence. "I didn't realize how close you were to the door."

 _He sounds ashamed of himself_ , Haruhi thought. "It's find, it was my fault," she waved off his apology as she stood back up. It seemed as though neither Kyoya nor Haruhi knew what to say; as they both looked down at the floor.

"I'm sorry," Haruhi apologized to Kyoya. "Honey said I upset you when we were talking on the phone earlier."

Kyoya refused to look anywhere towards Haruhi's general direction. "It's fine, it was nothing." Kyoya mumbled embarrassed. He was already planning how to murder Honey and get away with it in his mind.

"Kyoya," Haruhi tried to push the subject. After a few minutes of Kyoya not responding or even looking at her, Haruhi decided to give up. "Here," Haruhi spoke up again as she started to leave Kyoya's room. "It's for you," she held out the small bag Kanako gave her earlier for Kyoya to take. "It's not much," she said nervously as he took the bag from her. "It just caught my eye and reminded me of you," she picked up her pace fully embarrassed now-she'd never given any guy, outside of her dad, a gift before and she wasn't sure how to act.

She had managed to make it down the hall some ways before she was spun around and crushed against a hard chest. She froze, still unsure as to what she should do and still wanting to run away and hide from embarrassment. Slowly Haruhi started to relax as Kyoya's body heat warmed her. "Kyoya," she said softly. "I still want to know what I said that upset you. Honey-senpai said you looked sad before you hung up." She felt Kyoya's body become ridged and immediately felt as though there was a canyon between them. "Sorry," she whispered.

Kyoya sighed deeply gathering his courage to explain himself-he felt rather silly for getting so upset. "You called me senpai," he said burying his head into Haruhi's shoulder. "I like it when you call me Kyoya. When you called me senpai I felt as though I had been demoted to a mere acquaintance or an annoyance," he continued, his voice coming out muffled. _I sound like an idiot_ , he thought mentally wishing the ground would open and swallow him up.

"I'm sorry I didn't realize," Haruhi said as she realized that it had been awhile since she had called him senpai or added senpai onto his name. She didn't know quite when he became just Kyoya to her.

"So…" Kyoya said reluctantly letting Haruhi go. "What's in the bag?"

Haruhi felt all her blood rush up into her face. "It's nothing, just something I found today while I was out shopping." She stammered trying to get away again. However, Kyoya seemed to have other ideas as he loped one of his arms around her waist to prevent her from running off.

Kyoya grinned realizing that Haruhi was embarrassed. "Oh, if it's nothing why are you trying to run off?" He asked teasing her.

"I'm not trying to run off," she snapped struggling harder to try to get away.

"Yes you are," Kyoya said laughing as he picked up the struggling girl to bring her back to his room. "Sit," he instructed as he set her down moving to block her path to the door-and picking up the bag as he did so.

Haruhi's face was neon red as she watched Kyoya open her gift. He didn't move for a while after opening the bag. _Oh no!_ She thought. _What if Kanako didn't actually buy that chain and got something completely different! I should have checked out what it actually was before giving it to him!_ "Umm…if you don't like it, it's fine. I can take it back to the store." Haruhi said as she shifted her weight nervously.

Finally Kyoya looked up at her. "No, I like it." He said his voice thick with emotion. "Thank you." He took the chain out of the bag and fastened it around his neck.

Haruhi smiled absentmindedly as she looked Kyoya over wearing his new necklace. _Looks good_ , she thought. Seeing him wearing the necklace, Haruhi thought back to the time where she had found Kyoya all alone at the mall when they were having an expo. That was the first time she had really ever spent any time with Kyoya alone, and she had figured out so much about him. _He was also wearing a necklace that time_ , she remembered. _Maybe that's why I immediately thought of Kyoya when I first saw that necklace._ Haruhi was so lost in her thoughts she didn't notice that Kyoya had moved closer to her and that his face was only inches away from her own now.

"Haruhi," Kyoya said softly his emotions driving him. Slowly he leaned in pressing his lips against hers as one of his arms wrapped around her waist to press her closer to him while his other hand caressed her face.

 **Anyone have any ideas of where I should go from here? :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**I know I'm terrible! Everyone can thank Marvelette for getting me to make time to update this story :).**

 **Also a couple of you guys have messaged me asking questions about myself so lets see if I can remember the main ones. I'm graduating from college this week-which is why I haven't really been focusing on this story- and I'm going to continue on with my education and go to a graduate school. I am 22, I'll turn 23 next week. I have two pets; a chinchilla and a cat (though the cat is more of a family pet, while the chinchilla is mine alone). I've always enjoyed reading the different stories on this site, and one day I didn't have anything to do at my internship and got the urge to start writing this story; I didn't think I would post it on here, but I'm glad I did. That's all I can remember; if you guys want to ask me questions about myself I don't mind, I'll answer any that I can.**

Tomorrow was the last full day of their trip, but Haruhi wasn't listening as her friends explained how they had sent their guests back already-so they could enjoy the last day without having to worry about keeping them entertained. Haruhi was also missing the worried glances her friends kept shooting in her direction. It wasn't until her phone started ringing that she snapped halfway out of her trance-like state.

"Hello?" She answered dully. "Oh, hello Mr. Ootori."

At her greeting Kyoya started, surprised that his father was calling Haruhi. However, his surprise soon turned into annoyance as he narrowed his eyes, completely focused on the phone in Haruhi's hand. The rest of the hosts kept glancing between Haruhi and Kyoya-as though they could somehow determine what was going on from their expressions.

"Wait, what?" Haruhi spoke, disbelief etched on her face as she listened more intently to Mr. Ootori. "I refuse," she said her voice thick with anger. As she was about to hang up, she paused to hear what Kyoya's father was saying now. "Fine," she said in response to whatever he had said, her voice now cold. "Goodbye Mr. Ootori." Haruhi quickly hung up before Kyoya's father could say anything else. Now realizing she had everyone's attention, she quickly glanced down, mumbled an excuse, and fled the room to find someplace where she could think things over.

Once she had left five pairs of eyes turned to Kyoya, hoping for an explanation. Kyoya-ignoring his friends- pulled out his own phone, nearly dropping it in surprise when it started to ring.

"What did you say to Haruhi, father." Kyoya asked in lieu of a greeting. Silence filled the line.

"I didn't realize you were with her," his father's voice came through the ear piece.

"Father," Kyoya prompted, knowing he was playing a dangerous game but too annoyed to care.

"Don't take that tone with me," Kyoya's father said coldly- his anger obvious.

Kyoya remained silent waiting for his father to answer his question.

"If you must know," his father continued- conceding to Kyoya for now. "I merely invited Miss. Fujioka to dine with us."

Kyoya blinked now confused as to why that request would stir such anger in her. _Sure he might have phrased it to be more of an order…which she'd hate; but I wouldn't think it would upset her that much_ , he thought. _There has to be more to this_.

"Why?" Kyoya asked, as dread started to settle in his stomach.

"So she can get to know the other candidates for her future husband."

Kyoya started to feel sick as he realized what his father was intending. The feeling only grew stronger as he imagined Haruhi picking on of his brothers to marry instead. _NO!_ he thought as he hung up on his father- he'd deal with the consequences for that later- running out of the room to try to locate Haruhi to explain.

Meanwhile the other hosts looked at each other in obvious confusion. "What just happened?" Hikaru asked. However, his question was met with silence, for no one had even a good guess as to what just happened.

It had been a couple of hours since Haruhi had disappeared- and Kyoya had yet to find her. The rest of the hosts had joined Kyoya to find her after the third time he had asked them if they had seen her. As each minute ticked by the boys were getting more worried about their female companion.

"Where could she have gone!" Hikaru asked frustrated after checking around the house for a second time.

"Maybe she went outside," Kaoru said glancing out of a window.

The rest of the hosts stopped and followed Kaoru's gaze outside. "Alright men!" Tamaki announced taking charge. "Lets head outside to look for Haruhi!" There was a flurry of motion as everyone moved to follow Tamaki's orders.

Mori paused and looked around the house once more as the other hosts continued to go look outside. He didn't know why but he didn't think Haruhi had left the house. He stood just inside the doorway as he considered where Haruhi might have hid. Remembering he saw an old fashioned wardrobe in one of the rooms he quickly made his way over to the stairs.

"Haruhi?" Mori asked as he entered the room. Looking around he couldn't see anything that would indicate that a teenage girl had even stepped foot into the room. Finally he focused on the wardrobe. _Someone had to have already thought to look in there_ , he thought second guessing himself. "Haruhi," he said again- even softer- as he moved to open the wardrobe doors. "There you are," he said moving some clothes to the side so he could see the small girl better.

Haruhi looked up to see Mori smiling gently down at her. "Mori-senpai?" she mumbled. Mori just continued to smile at her, content to let her decide if she wanted to come out or not. Finally Haruhi launched herself out of the wardrobe-surprising Mori as she wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist.

"Are you okay?" Mori asked as he moved to arms to help support Haruhi. When Haruhi shook her head against his chest Mori couldn't help but smile down at the girl clinging to him.

"Mori, are you in here?" they heard Tamaki's voice as the door opened. Tamaki froze as soon as he saw them. His mind refusing to comprehend what his eyes were seeing.

"Hey lord, did you find Mori yet?" the twins voices were the next to call out. "First we lose Haruhi, now Mori."

"Tama-chan found Takashi?" Honey's voice asked.

All too soon the twins entered the room and saw what was causing Tamaki's unusual silence. "And he found Haruhi," the twins called back to Honey smirking at Mori.

"Haru-chan too!" Honey's voice called out again excitedly as it drifted closer.

Mori couldn't help but groan as both Honey and Kyoya came into the room. Honey looked pleased to see all of his friends again; while Kyoya seemed to only be able to stare at the small girl in his arms-just as Tamaki was doing. _Well…this is going to be interesting_.


	18. Chapter 18

**Ashamedly hides in a corner. Sorry!**

Everyone froze as they all contemplated their next move. Hikaru and Kaoru were grinning mischievously at Mori-almost eager to hear how he was going to explain this. Honey-after a small smile directed towards Mori and Haruhi- was now focused worriedly on Tamaki and Kyoya. Tamaki and Kyoya hadn't moved an inch from when they had walked in and saw Haruhi wrapped around Mori. Meanwhile it seemed as though Haruhi had realized the position she was in; as she unwrapped her legs from around Mori's waist and slid down his body till her feet were once again on the ground.

Haruhi refused to make eye contact with any of her friends and instead casted her gaze towards the ground, hoping to hide her blush. The entire host club might have stayed that way for hours if Kyoya's phone hadn't started to ring once again.

Not bothering to take his gaze from Haruhi and Mori, Kyoya fished through his pockets to find his phone. "What," he asked into the phone- not caring who was calling.

"I thought I warned you not to take that tone with me," a voice replied.

"What do you want father?" Kyoya asked trying to mask his emotions from everyone.

"I merely wanted to know what Miss. Fujioka's favorite flowers, and perhaps sweets, are; so your brothers can put together their gifts to give to Miss. Fujioka during our dinner together."

Once again Kyoya felt sick as he imagined Haruhi with either of his brothers. Suddenly he felt a small hand on his arm-causing those images to disappear as they had never been and startling him into paying attention to his surroundings again. Looking down he noticed that the hand on his arm belonged to a worried looking Haruhi.

' _Damn, am I that bad at hiding my emotions right now_ ,' he wondered; not wanting anyone to be able to read him at the moment. A quick glance at the other hosts showed they all were only confused-except Tamaki who looked more depressed then anything. He sighed with relief only to have Haruhi squeeze his arm to gain his attention once more. She still looked worried but her eyes showed her mirth over something. ' _Of course, only Haruhi is able to see through my masks_ ,' he thought with a small smile.

Suddenly Kyoya felt exhausted and needed strength. With his free hand he wrapped his arm around Haruhi's shoulders and pulled her into him. Dropping his arm from her shoulders to her waist he allowed his head to rest on her shoulder, before returning his attention back to what his father had been saying insistently in his ear.

"Father," Kyoya said cutting his father off from whatever he had been saying. ' _Probably just saying how I don't deserve Haruhi compared to my brothers-or something of the like-or something about how I'm only the third son_ ,' he thought. "Unfortuantly both Haruhi and I are unable to attend dinner tomorrow. Thank you for the invitation though," he said in a rush before hanging up his phone. ' _Well that's done_ ,' he thought relaxing into Haruhi as he closed his eyes. The other hosts were only quiet for a few more minutes before their curiosity overran them.

"What's going on?" the twins tried questioning Kyoya.

"Haru-chan, Kyo-chan are you both alright," Honey asked deeply worried about his friends.

Tamaki was trying to somehow pull Haruhi away from Kyoya-without actually pulling her from his grasp-as he fussed over her.

"Kyoya, are you going to be okay?" Haruhi questioned him quietly so none of the other hosts would be able to hear. A short nod against her shoulder informed her that Kyoya was okay, and she informed their group that they were fine. Finally Kyoya raised his head off of her shoulder to look at their group.

"It seems as though my father want's Haruhi to meet my older brothers, and was calling to invite us to dine with them," he briefly explained. He really didn't want to go into more details then that and was hoping that this answer would suffice-for now at least. Now looking down at Haruhi he continued speaking only to her, "I hope you don't mind but seeing as you didn't seem very happy about the plan I refused his invitation for you." Haruhi nodded her consent and thanks, but she still seemed worried about something.

"We should probably start getting dinner ready," Honey said next as he noticed the time. The group agreed and Mori, Honey, and the twins started moving towards the doors to go down to the kitchens to start preparing dinner. As Kaoru passed Kyoya and Haruhi he bent down a bit to whisper something into Haruhi's ear, causing her to go bright red, before moving away. Kyoya looked down at Haruhi in amusement, only to have Haruhi drop her hands to her sides and step away from him. ' _Wait! When did she grab onto my shirt!_ ' he thought in bewilderment, trying to remember. Haruhi once again avoiding Tamaki's and Kyoya's gazes she hastened from the room, leaving the two by themselves.

"Kyoya," Tamaki said; making Kyoya stop in his tracks from leaving the room. Kyoya groaned inwardly, he really didn't want to have to deal with Tamaki, he had much more important things to think about-like when did Haruhi grab onto his shirt, and what did Kaoru say to her. "I want you and your family to leave Haruhi alone."

Kyoya sighed and pushed his glasses up to catch the light as he turned back around to face Tamaki. "Why would I do that?" He questioned his friend.

' _Why would I do that; why would I do that_ ,' those words swirled through Tamaki's brain as he tried to come up with a good reason as to why Kyoya should stay away.

Kyoya watched as Tamaki seemed to be struggling with something-it was actually rather comical to watch. "Look until Haruhi either chooses someone other than myself or tells me to back off, I'm not going to leave her alone." _I doubt I would be able to leave her alone even then_ , Kyoya thought to himself. ' _Though I would try, if that's what she really wanted_.' "We should probably head down to help with dinner, or else everyone will start to wonder where we are." He said leaving a bewildered Tamaki behind as he headed to join the others.


	19. Chapter 19

Haruhi had retreated into her room after Kaoru had commented on her 'lack of restraint' around certain hosts and had wondered when she'd hang onto him. She groaned, burying her head into her pillows as she remembered what had just transpired. ' _They're never going to let me live this down_ ,' she thought. She then paled as she started to imagine how and when the twins would bring up her actions for years to come.

A knock on the door brought her out from her contemplations. She eyed the door suddenly wary and extremely tired; after a few moments had passed with no other indication that someone was still outside her door, Haruhi relaxed. ' _Maybe they'll all leave me alone for the rest of the night if I stay quiet_ ,' she thought hopefully- just about ready to drift to sleep. However, another knock on the door brought her back from the brink of sleep. She grumbled as she moved off her bed to answer the door.

"Mori-senpai!" she exclaimed surprised to see the boy waiting outside her door. ' _Thank god it wasn't Tamaki, Kyoya, or the twins_.' She could feel her face getting hotter and hotter as she remembered that just before she had practically wrapped her body around him. "Umm…" she started trying to figure out the proper way to apologize to someone for essentially molding your body to theirs.

Mori, seeing her inner turmoil, offered the girl a smile and a pat on her head. "It's alright," he spoke trying to offer Haruhi more comfort. He continued to smile as he looked at the girl who was currently interested in the floor-though she seemed more at ease with him now. "Dinner is ready," he spoke again while offering his arm to her. Haruhi gave Mori a tentative smile as she lightly grasped his arm in order for him to lead her. Mori inwardly chuckled as he realized all Haruhi probably wanted to do right then was hide from the rest of the hosts instead of meeting them for dinner. Despite his revelation he escorted him honorary little sister to dinner.

The silence was almost deafening as they entered the dining room together. A quick glance around the room informed Mori that the other hosts had yet to take their seats at the table; and that, once again, both Haruhi and himself were at the center of their attention.

"Takashi!" Honey cried out, breaking the silence as he moved to Haruhi's other side. "You brought Haruhi!" Honey beamed at his two friends as he followed them to the table. He was slightly aware of the other hosts slowly moving forward as well, and he had to repress a grin when he and Takashi claimed the seats on either side of Haruhi-much to the other hosts disgruntlement. The twins quickly claimed the seats across Haruhi, while Tamaki chose to sit next to Honey, and Kyoya chose to sit next to one of the twins- Kaoru a quick glance told him.

Dinner was a quiet affair as Mori, Honey, Haruhi, and Kyoya weren't really inclined to talk; and no one else knew what to say. However, every so often Kaoru would look across the table at Haruhi and either grin mischievously or wink at the poor girl, causing her to blush.

Kyoya was steadily growing more irritated as the dinner went on. ' _First my father upsets Haruhi, then we find Haruhi and Mori-senpai in an essentially compromising position, then they came down to dinner together, and now Kaoru is flirting with my Haruhi across the table!_ ' his outward expression betrayed nothing to the rest of his dinner companions, even though inside he was seething-Tamaki wasn't fairing much better than Kyoya as he waited for dinner to end so he could hopefully talk to Haruhi alone.

Finally dinner ended and Tamaki all but erupted from his seat, barely pausing to ask Haruhi to come on a walk with him before dragging her outside with him.

"Senpai, where are we going?" Haruhi asked slightly out of breath. Her arm was starting to hurt as Tamaki continued to drag her behind him.

"Oh, sorry Haruhi," Tamaki apologized realizing he was still pulling her along. He ran his hand through his hair as he looked down at the petite girl. ' _She looks gorgeous in the moonlight_ ,' he thought as he watched a slight breeze ruffle her hair.

"Um…senpai?" Haruhi questioned after he had been silently staring at her for a while-it was starting to make her uncomfortable. Before she could say anything else she found herself enveloped by a pair of war arms, and her face pressed against a hard chest.

"Haruhi," Tamaki mumbled unexpectedly serious. "I love you." With his declaration he pulled away slightly from Haruhi to kiss her, as one of his hands moved to cup the back of her neck.

Much like last time, Haruhi was too surprised to respond in any way- her mind trying to come to terms with the fact that Tamaki told her that he loved her…without referring to them as father and daughter.

"Sorry," Tamaki apologized after completely pulling away. "I shouldn't have done that after everything you've been through this week." He turned to face the ocean. "The last thing I want to do is pressure you in any way or hurt you," he continued much quieter.

"It's okay senpai," Haruhi spoke after regaining her voice. "I know you don't want to pressure me, and I trust you won't hurt me." She took a deep breath before plunging on. "You did manage to surprise me just now. I'm still trying to come to terms that both Kyoya's and your father want me to marry one of you. To be honest I've never thought of either of you in that way, so I don't know how I feel about either of you beyond friendship. I-I'm just confused and overwhelmed," she finished lamely looking off into the distance-as she didn't want to chance meeting Tamaki's gaze. "Sorry," she said so softly she didn't expect Tamaki to hear.

"You don't have to apologize for anything Haruhi," Tamaki stated, obviously having heard Haruhi's last comment. "If anything Kyoya and I should be apologizing to you," he mused. They watched the sunset for a while before Tamaki mentioned that they should probably head on back inside, and then escorted her back. "Thank you for your honesty earlier; however I won't give up until you decide if you feel more than friendship towards me," he stated as he dropped her off at her room. "Oh, and I meant what I said earlier as well." With that Tamaki smiled brightly at Haruhi and walked towards his room.

' _I think I'm even more confused now_ ,' Haruhi thought watching Tamaki walk away. ' _Mother in heaven, please help me_!'


	20. Chapter 20

It was the last day at the beach house before the hosts had to return home and go back to their daily lives. All of the male hosts had unanimously decided to wait until Haruhi showed herself before approaching her-as they didn't want to stress her out after everything that had happened to her that weekend. However, as the day wore on they were starting to get restless.

"It's almost 2 pm," Hikaru commented as he caught sight of a clock. "Do you think she'll come down soon?"

"Maybe someone should go and check on her," Kaoru chimed in glancing towards the stairs.

Tamaki started to get up; but Honey-seeing as he had been 'secretly' watching Tamaki's and Kyoya's actions since earlier that morning-quickly interjected, "Takashi should go check on Haruhi." Mori just raised his eyebrows at his cousin before moving to do as he said-though he honestly didn't mind. Finally finding himself outside Haruhi's bedroom door he knocked and waited for a response. Five minutes went by without any sign of movement beyond the door. Growing a bit worried by the lack of response Mori knocked again and waited an additional five minutes before entering her room.

"Haruhi," he said softly as he opened the door. The room was mostly dark; the only light entering the room was seeping through the closed curtains. His gaze moved to the bed where the small girl lay swaddled in the blankets. "Haruhi," he called out again moving closer to the bed.

~Back Downstairs~

"Mori-senpai has been gone a while," the twins noted together drawing the attention of everyone in the room.

"We should go see what's keeping them," Tamaki said eagerly. "After all they might need our help!"

The twins stared at their 'lord' in wonderment but didn't bother to question how Mori would need their help-as they wanted to check on Haruhi themselves. Honey just smiled cutely at Tamaki before hopping out of his chair to join them. Kyoya-who had been working on his laptop up to this point-quietly stowed his computer and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose to catch the gleam of the lights as he also joined the party.

~Back Upstairs~

Haruhi was fast asleep-as she didn't go to bed until early that morning thinking about what had happened that night-and Mori was reluctant to wake her. Just as he decided to let her sleep while he went back downstairs to report the situation to the others; her door swung open again, this time to reveal the other hosts.

"Haru-chan is still sleeping?" the smallest host questioned as he skipped happily over to Mori's side. A brief nod from the stoic boy confirmed Honey's observation.

"Maybe she just needs a kiss from her princes to wake her up," the twins joked moving closer to the bed.

"You evil twins! As if I'd let you kiss Haruhi!" Tamaki exploded running towards the twins to 'save' Haruhi from them and their lips. "Don't worry Haruhi, I'll protect you!"

Kyoya flinched at all of the noise and narrowed his eyes towards the host King as he reached the bedside. "Tamaki," he drawled. "You might want to lower your voice before you wake Haruhi." However, not hearing Kyoya's warning over the twin's laughter and his own yelling he reached the bed and grabbed the still slumbering Haruhi-how she was still asleep would puzzle the male hosts for years to come.

A dark aura started to flow off the slightly crushed girl-almost surpassing Kyoya's and Honey's dark auras. "Let go of me," came Haruhi's dark voice-slightly muffled from her unwilling confinement against Tamaki.

The host King was quick to release the female host with a scared squeak; and hid with the others behind Kyoya and Mori.

"What are the rest of you rich bastards doing in my room?" Haruhi growled out and she glared at the intruders.

"Well as it's our last day here and it's currently 2:56 in the afternoon; we got worried not seeing or hearing anything from you all day," Kyoya calmly explained to the enraged girl after it was certain that no one else was willing to explain.

"Get out!" she threatened.

"Well that's quite rude," Kyoya smirked. "Especially when everyone was worried about your health. I'd hate to have to add to your debt," he finished hoping to goad her into getting up.

"Alright Kyoya-senpai," she said adopting a dark smirk of her own. "I'll get up, but you all still need to leave so I can get dressed."

Kyoya's heart seized a little bit at hearing her address him as Kyoya-senpai again, but he only nodded at her before turning to usher the rest of the hosts from her room. Safely outside the room the group gave a collective sigh of relief.

"I think Haruhi has been spending too much time with Kyoya," Hikaru commented.

"Agreed," Kaoru added. "It's almost like she's slowly turning into the Shadow Queen."

"Nooo…" yelled Tamaki. "Haruhi is much too cute to be associated with shadows. She's more apt to be called the Light Queen or the Cute Bear-y Queen!" Tamaki argued.

"I think Haru-chan should be the Queen of Cake!" Honey joined in.

"I'd rather not," Haruhi said dryly from behind the group. Not noticing she had startled them she moved to pass them.

"Haru-chan, Haru-chan," Honey sang out excitedly jumping on her as she passed him. "What do you want to do today?"

"Hmm…" Haruhi made the noncommittal noise as she thought about it. "I think I'll go look for seashells along the beach to take back as a souvenir for my father." "My real father," she added quickly before Tamaki could say anything. She had decided that last night was probably a fluke and since Tamaki didn't seem to be acting any different than normal, her decision was reaffirmed.

"Takashi and I can help you look," Honey said as they followed Haruhi- leaving the rest of the hosts behind.

' _Well that was rather fun_ ,' Haruhi thought later that night; smiling softly as she admired the shells Mori, Honey, and herself had found.

"Haurhi," Kyoya's voice interrupted her thoughts. "We leave rather early tomorrow morning. You should get some sleep."

"Oh, I didn't realize it was so late," Haruhi said. "Thank you Kyoya…oh and Kyoya," she said pausing by the door. "You should get some sleep as well." She smirked mischievously at him before walking away.

' _I think she acts more like the twins than me_ ,' Kyoya thought as he tried to figure out why she had smirked so deviously at him.

The next morning Kyoya would figure out that Haruhi had somehow managed to get ahold of his cell phone and programmed the alarm to go off at 3:45 in the morning. ' _That little devil_!' he thought as he threw his phone against the wall-shattering it. ' _That was too cruel you demon_.' He growled as the alarm was silenced for good. Snuggling back under his covers he was almost asleep again when the bedside alarm clock started to ring. He snarled and the clock quickly joined his cell phone in pieces.

~4:58 am~

Another alarm went off from somewhere in Kyoya's room waking him yet again. ' _Just you wait_ ,' he thought darkly as he started to hunt for the device making that infernal racket.

 **Does anyone have any characters they're hoping will appear in this story from the show?**


End file.
